Everything's changed
by Becney
Summary: When the flock chooses Maya over Max she leaves, 4 months later the flock stumble across a family called the Cullens. But what's happened to Maximum Ride? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**SO FAR**

Maximum Ride was kidnapped and replaced by her clone Maya, and taken to the school. She broke free, found the flock, they had already realised about Maya. Max and Maya fought and to The School's annoyance Max won and didn't kill Maya, instead she took her with her and the flock. This was one week ago, now the flock and Maya are resting in a wood.

**Max's POV**

"Guys, I can't do this. I feel like Maya is another me and here to replace me, even after what happened at Itex, No offence Maya; none of this is your fault." I stopped to see their reactions, Angel was looking at me intently, Nudge was fiddling with her hair, Gazzy had stopped making a bomb and was looking up at me, Iggy was staring into the distance, Fang was looking at the floor, Total was sitting quietly on Angel's lap and Maya was looking scared. "So guys, who's it going to be? Max or Maya?" I asked.

"We can't just leave her," Nudge said dropping her hair.

"I agree. She wouldn't survive," said Iggy turning in my direction. I sighed.

"Max, we can't kick Maya out, it's not right. Why don't you just accept her and allow her into the flock?" my baby Angel asked, with her sweet innocent eyes.

"I just can't. No offence Maya, you're you, and not me but I just can't live in the same flock as you, and that's a problem with me and not with you." I replied. Maya look confused and shocked that the flock was sticking up for her, I guess.

"Then maybe you should go," Fang said bluntly, I admit, that hurt, but I knew that maybe I was being unreasonable.

"Okay then, why don't we just do a vote? Raise your hand for Max to stay," I said. No one raised their hand, and I held back a sob.

"Raise your hand for Maya." I choked out. The whole flock raised their hands. I felt tears threaten to fall. No, I wouldn't cry. I'm the invisible Maximum Ride. "That's good, good luck Maya I know you will be great. Look after her guys, love you." I opened my wings and flew, as fast as I could as far as I could and closed my eyes so I wouldn't cry. It made me realise, how lonely the sky was. I opened my eyes, tears streaming down my face. And then I was falling.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

**Maya's POV**

Everyone was different since she went; well Fang was still his usual quiet self but if it was even possible he as even more quiet and he seemed lost. Angel rarely used her mind reading ability, the last time she used it I had to ask her, which had never happened before. Nudge didn't speak unless you talked to her, but still she wouldn't speak much, not like before. Iggy had stopped making bombs, which before he would make bombs out of anything and everything. Gazzy had stopped farting, which was a positive, but I mean where do you think he got his name from, The Gasman?

But it's obvious that everyone regrets choosing me, honestly I don't know why they did. Max was just amazing, and when she wanted out she didn't kick me out, she did a vote. I felt so guilty that they all chose me, but I guess relived. Max has always been my idol, and she always will be, but being her clone I sometimes feel like I have to be her, especially now she's gone.

I looked at the flock, all sleeping soundly, but all with faces telling different stories. Angels face was one that you wouldn't expect to see on a seven year old, the others all wore expressions of mixture of stress and sadness. I wish I could take those expressions away, but I bet only Max could do that. I felt useless, I'm the only one in the flock without out any powers, Angel can read and control minds, she can breathe underwater, talk to fish and change her appearance, Nudge is magnetic, can see the history of an object but touching it and is great at hacking into computers, Gazzy can mimic voices and has an atomic fart, Iggy is very sensitive and can sense colours by touch, Fang can turn invisible and can breathe underwater. Me, I am nothing but an acceptable fighter; I have no powers, no nothing.

Suddenly a twig snapped at the edge of the clearing, pulling me out of my thoughts. I quickly woke the flock up, much to their annoyance. Then two figures came out of the trees, with golden eyes.

**A/N**

**Hey this is my first FanFic; I really want to know what you think! I'm going to try post every day but I might not, once I've worked out how to post this I'll start writing the next chapter and post it as soon as it's done. Please review! Becney :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Angels POV**

Maya woke us up, and with our tired eyes we saw two figures with golden inhuman eyes. There was a woman and a man. The man was lean and strong, he had bronze hair and topaz coloured eyes that seemed to be turning black, these complimented his perfect face and white skin. He looked unreal. The woman was similar, she was slender but not muscular, in her somewhat heavenly design, she had the same pale skin and long brown hair that matched her chocolate brown eyes and heart shaped face.

We all sprang into action, ready in fighting stance, just like Max had taught us.

"Who are you?" Maya asked.

I hated the fact she was first to speak, she was trying to be the leader; she was trying to be Max. Just as Max thought she would. I regret letting Max go, the only reason I voted for Maya to stay was because I didn't think Maya was that bad or that Max would leave, I thought she would fly off, of cause, it was like Max's trade thing to do, but I thought she would come back and we would talk about it and come to a compromise. I should have read her mind! I should have voted for her! Not for this Max copycat! So did the rest of the flock, I kept hearing their thought, how they hated Maya for trying to be the leader, trying to be Max.

I tried to read the figures minds, but the woman had a shield, but the man just seemed shocked that I was reading his mind. So I leapt at the chance, I found out the man was called Edward Cullen and the women was his wife and called Isabella 'Bella' Cullen, and they were, wait a second they couldn't be… that's impossible. They're vampires! They were out hunting for animals to… drink their blood. But he interrupted my thoughts.

_You have wings? _He thought to me. He was a mind reader.

_And you're vampires; it seems we both have secrets. _I thought to him. Then I broke the connection and relayed the information to the others, Maya last just to annoy her.

"You have wings?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella and you are vampires." I replied to her shocked face.

"How did you" She started only to be interrupted by Edward.

"She read my mind." He said bluntly.

"But I'm not the only mind reader am I Edward?" I said sweetly, pulling a sickly sweet smile.

"Who are you?" He replied in a cold hard voice.

"We are genetic freaks." I replied

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I had decided to go hunting; I could tell that she was getting thirsty. We were just waiting for the scent of a deer. Then Bella stopped.

"Can you smell that?" she asked. "It's like human and bird."

I sniffed the air, yes I had their scent, though I has never smelled something like it before.

"Yes, they are over there in the clearing, maybe we should have a look." I replied, flashing my signature grin, causing her to smirk. She then nodded and we crept over to the clearing.

There were six kids there; there was something wrong about them. I tried to read their minds only to find that they all had mind blocks, they weren't natural like Bella's, they had made them. The one, I presume, on guard turned around so her back was facing us showing a pair of wings attached to her back. I was so amazed that I didn't look where I was going and so stepped on a twig. The leader's heart rate accelerated, she woke the others and they all quickly got into a fighting stance. They did it like they had to do it all the time, which for some reason made me sad, that kids this young had to do this kind of thing so much they were used to it.

I took Bella's hand and walked into the clearing. The youngest one stepped forward, she was very young and her hair was a mess of blond curls, and with her blue eyes she looked angelic, looked at Bella, then at me and she was in my mind. I was so shocked at what she was able to do, that she managed to sweep my mind to find out who and what we are.

I asked her with my mind, _You have wings?_

_ And you're vampires; it seems we both have secrets. _She thought back.

Then she looked at the others, I was guessing she was relaying the information.

"You have wings?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella and you are vampires." The little girl said.

"How did you" She started but I interrupted her.

"She read my mind." I said bluntly.

"But I'm not the only mind reader am I Edward?" She said pulling a smile that was so sweet it was sickly.

"Who are you?" I asked in my coldest voice.

"We are genetic freaks." She replied.

Everyone was silent. The other kids stared at the youngest one.

"Well then, I guess we should introduce ourselves seeing as we both know each other's secrets." The oldest one said. She was the one who was on guard earlier. I presumed she was the leader.

"NO!" screamed the mind reader. "You're not the leader! You don't tell us what to do! You're not Max!"

I had no clue what they were on about, but I could tell that 'Max' was obviously a person who they had bad memories with.

"Angel, not now okay, we have bigger things to deal with." The older girl said.

The youngest, Angel, just growled in annoyance.

"So I'm Maya, we are the flock, we are bird mutants, that's why we have wings." The older girl, Maya said. "Introduce yourselves guys."

"I'm Iggy and I'm blind," said one of the older boys. He was tall and skinny, with pale skin and light blue eyes.

"I'm Gazzy and I'm 8." Said the youngest boy, he looked very similar to Angel, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Total the talking dog." Said a black Scottie dog, with a pair of small black wings tucked behind his back. I admit I was slightly confused by this talking dog.

"I'm Nudge and I'm 11," said the saddest of them all, she was quite tall and had mocha-coloured skin which complimented her dark brown eyes, full of sadness.

"Fang" said the oldest boy, who looked emo as he was wearing complete black, with pale skin and black eyes and hair.

"Thank you," I said to them, it was good to know we had some sort of truce. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella Cullen. We're vampires, we live in this town."

"Could you tell us where we are exactly, we don't really check signs," said Iggy.

"Forks, Washington." Said Bella, I smiled at her, to thank her.

"Would you like to stay with us and our family? Our house it's far away, we could get our car if you wanted." I looked at their expressions; they all had some sort of hope flash in their eyes.

"Okay, thank you," said Maya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nudge's POV**

The Cullen's were nice. They drove us to their 'house', though house is an understatement, it was a mansion. It had three stories, and was painted in soft white making it look graceful. It had huge windows at the front, covered in vines that were taken care of. It was elegant, bright and timeless. The opposite of what I thought a vampire's house would look like.

We got out of the car and walked to the front door, it was swung open by a man with hair the colour of honey, and he was muscular but lean. But he seemed dangerous, due to the scars across his face.

"Edward, care to explain?" He said in a stern voice, gesturing to us.

"Jasper, this is the flock. They are a group of,_ enhanced_ people," Edward replied in a happy tone. We all notice how he said 'enhanced people' not mutant freaks; maybe we could get along after all.

"And what are they doing here?" Jasper asked in the same stern voice.

"_We _know you're vampire." Angel butted in, stepping forward to glare at Jasper.

"How?" Jasper questioned, glancing at Edward and equalling Angel's glare. You could literally feel the temperature drop.

"I read his mind," Angel stated as if it was nothing but normal, "So are you going to let us in or not?"

Jasper looked as if he was going to answer; a but a girl ran past him and smothered me into a hug.

"Hey Nudge!" she smiled at me like I was her best friend. She looked like a pixie, with short spiky black hair and a petite build.

"Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Maya," she said still smiling but turning to each person as she said their name.

"How do you know our names?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Alice and I have visions of the future and in it we're all best friends!" she squealed. "Now Jasper, let them in so they don't die of cold." She said as she ushered us into the house.

"Esme, can you take the flock to the guest rooms?" Alice asked the oldest women, I guessed she was the mother or leader, she reminded me of Max, by behaviour not appearance. Esme was slender, but soft and had hair that was the same shade as caramel, which complimented her heart shaped face and dimples. She looked around 26.

"Of course." Esme smiled, motherly at us, "Follow me," she said as she lead us up to the guest rooms.

I looked over my shoulder to see Edward and Bella in deep conversation with Alice, I could only pick out single words because they were talking to quietly,

"_How…vision…Volturi…vampire…enhanced…wings…friends, "_

It didn't make sense so I decided to give up and followed Esme down a corridor to the guest rooms.

**Alice's POV**

I just can't wait for the future; I can't wait for the flock to trust me. Of course, Edward had to throw questions at me as soon as the flock has gone to their rooms about my vision. I told him all I knew.

"Okay Edward, listen up. The flock used to live in a place called The School, they were experiments and went through torture by scientists and lived in dog crates. Then one of the scientists called Jeb freed them, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Max, and bought a house and lived with them while they grew up, he was like a father to them. But then one day he disappeared, they all thought he was dead, Max was the oldest and so forced to step up and be the leader, but she was only a child. Lots of 'bad stuff' happened to them, but they always managed to hang on, they were forced to live on the run. The School claims that everything they do is a test, and Max was supposed to 'Save the world'. But then The School made Maya, Max's clone, as they thought Max was failing. They made Max and Maya fight to the death, Max won and spared Maya, she took her with them. So the flock had been on the run again with Maya, but one day Max said she couldn't live with Maya, but she didn't kick her out, she let the flock vote, Max or Maya, and they chose Maya. Max flew off and they never saw her again. The flock became depressed as they missed Max. They're sad, lonely kids that need our help."

Everyone went silent.

"So, what should we do?" Bella asked.

Carlisle entered with Esme on his arm. "It's obvious they need our help, so we give it to them and keep a close eye on them."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Where's Nessie?" Bella asked.

"Out with Jacob," I replied "They were," I started only to be cut off by pain. My head, it was a vision.

_Footsteps, walking up to the house, the door opened to a figure, in a red cloak, the Volturi._

_Then there was just images, flashing before my eyes. They were so sad, there was so much pain. Then the images stopped and I was in a clearing, I recognised it to be in the local woods. The figure was there, in the cloak, a member of the Volturi._

_"Who are you?" I asked, confusion clear in my voice. I felt weak and…in pain?_

_"I am Maximum Ride Volturi," said the figure. They removed their hood, it looked like Maya, they were so similar but yet so different._

Then I was pulled out of the vision, to see four pairs of golden eyes looking at me.

"Get the flock up, now!" I screamed, my voice sounded hoarse and in pain. I had to get answers; I had to know who she was. I fell onto the sofa as my family rushed upstairs to awaken the flock. Each member of the flock was accompanied by a member of the Cullen's, they were sat on the sofa, it was obvious they were tired, I could see the sleep in their eyes, but still I snapped.

"Who is Maximum Ride?" I screamed into their confused faces. At the mention of her name they all tensed up. Except for Angel, who burst into tears.

**A/N Hey thanks for reading! J I got so happy when someone reviewed I started jumping up and down! (Don't judge me I'm only a teenager) I probably won't update until Saturday. Though I'll start writing the next chapter now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmett's POV**

Rosa and I had gone on a hunting trip to Africa; we were just back through the door of our house to find an angelic girl sobbing her heart out on the floor, five tense kids on the verge of tears sitting on our sofa, a very angry Alice standing hands on hips in front of the sofa and our family looking really uncomfortable, a very rare sight.

"What's going on?" Rosa demanded, to which no one answered, so Rosa walked over to the sobbing little girl and hugged her, causing the little girl to cry harder into her shoulder. Today was the day of unexpected things, us vampires try not to show emotions.

Then Edward entered my thoughts.

_What the hell Edward? I come back home to find six strangers, Alice about to blow and all of you looking weird. What's going on?_

I heard Edward sigh in his thoughts, if that is even possible.

_Basically, the kids need our help. They are avian humans, part human, and part bird. The girl Rose's hugging is Angel, who can read minds. On the sofa, left to right its Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Fang, on the chair is Maya the sort of leader._

He thought to me, there was a hint of confusion in his voice, I guess they hadn't been here long and we just getting used to each other, hopefully we wouldn't have to put up with them for long.

_Sort of leader?_ I though back, smirking in real life.

He mentally groaned, _It's complicated, _he thought.

_Isn't everything?_ I replied.

Rosa's voice pulled me out of my thought conversation.

"All better now sweetie?" she asked Angel, who nodded in response.

"Edward and Emmett," Angel said turning to face us, "Maya IS NOT our leader," she shouted. This caused the kids on the sofa to tense up, and Maya to growl. Alice moved from in front of the sofa to sitting in the corner, all hunched up.

Edward locked eyes with Rosa, I guess he was getting her up to date with the situation. Edward turned to Alice, walked over to her and crouched down so they were face to face. "Alice, what do you mean?" Edward asked her.

"I'm sorry for snapping, it's just… I don't know if she's friend or foe, good or bad, nothing. I know absolutely nothing. All I know is in the future she comes her in a Volturi cloak, I guess she's part of them now as she said her name was Maximum Ride Volturi." She spat out the last word like it was poison. Then her face changed from strong to scared, "I just hate not knowing." She almost whispered. Jasper walked over, and embraced Alice in a hug. So Alice had had a vision of a person who's now in the Volturi coming to the house, who used to know the kids.

_We prefer the flock,_ Angel thought to me.

I was so surprised I couldn't speak back, so I just nodded.

Then suddenly Alice's grip on Jasper tightened, something was very wrong. Alice started to shake, maybe it was just a very big vision?

"Jasper," she whispered, her voice was quiet and hoarse, and I'd never heard her speak like that. "Jasper, something's wrong, it's not a vision, it's something else." It scared me that Alice was like this, everyone's eyes were on her, her family and the flock.

Then Alice blanked out.

**Alice's POV**

I woke up, in a room I didn't recognise, I'd never seen it before. It was small and white, everything was white and colourless. Whites walls, a white carpet and two white chairs, that's all there was, no colour, it's was so bland.

"Hello Alice," I knew that voice, I turned around to see her, Maximum Ride Volturi.

"Maximum," I said, I was trying to make venom drip from that word, to make her fear me. But it came out more like I was curious, which I can't deny.

"Please Alice, it's Max," she replied, smiling as if we weren't enemies. "We're not enemies Alice, we are not in the past, present or future!" I guess she was a mind reader, like Angel. But wait, past, present or future, she wasn't like me, she didn't get … visions. She nodded, I guess she read my mind, we had a lot in common.

"Where am I?" I asked, regaining my confusion and honestly, my surprise.

"This," she gestured to the white room around her," Is no time, well that's the temporary name until I think of a better one, I'm open to suggestions. It's a place where there is, no time. Clue's in the title." She laughed.

"Why am I here?" I attempted to sound cool, calm and strong but ended up sounding like an excited toddler.

"As you very well know Alice, you have visions, which are images of a future event. To get to that time the connection between your mind and the future must be open, but for your mind to go to the future you pass through here, no time." She said it as if she made perfect sense. "But Alice, if you were to, how should I put this, _train_ your mind to visit not only the future, but the past, which you are very capable of, then your mind would come here, to no time and then jump to the past and future with less pain and also it might show you more. I feel like I'm promoting a new beauty product," We both laughed, there was something about Max that made you like her, it may just be that we can both see into the future, or that we both aren't perfect but whatever it was I was thankful for it. "Shall we sit down?" she asked me, pointing to the two white chairs in the centre of the room. "I brought you to no time because we need to talk." She said once we were both seated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's not a positive thing, it's a warning. You need to be prepared because we are coming and we are stronger than ever." She looked dangerous, extremely dangerous.

"I guess by we, you mean the Volturi," I said.

"I am one of them, though I'll admit they aren't the best, they are evil. But I've learnt something from my experiences, be good's best friend and they will replace you, be evil's best friend and they will trust you to do wrong." She said, sadness creeping into her voice, the first bit of emotion I had seen from her.

"Max, what happened to you after you left the flock? I know you were like a mother to the flock, a leader and example, but they said you just flew off and never came back, well they will say." I asked Max.

"I was angry, so I flew off, it's like my trade mark thing to do, but the school was watching me, they always watch me, they shot me and took me back. They experimented on me, they tortured me, and they broke me, in three months I had so many new powers, but I had lost myself. The School realised I was a failure, and tried to sell me, bidders came from far and wide for the Maximum Ride, governments thought I could be a nuclear weapon. But then a bidder came, they treated me like a human being, I liked them, they bought me, they made me like them and I became Maximum Ride Volturi. I tried not to see their evil souls, murdering the innocent, but let's just say it's been nagging at my conscience, so I've decided to help. "

She stood there, strong and cold, but not in an unfriendly way. How could she do that? Stand up and Fight after betrayal, torture and neglect. She was so strong and she had gone through so much, if I was human I would cry.

If I wasn't a heartless immortal beast.

**A/N OMG! 6 FOLLOWERS! 3 FAVOURITES! I honestly never expected that! Thanks so much! I'll start writing the next chapter now, it should be up by tomorrow! **

**Becney :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maya's POV**

The vampire girl, who I think was called Alice had passed out in the corner of the room. I'll admit, I was concerned, these were good people, well, good vampires. Alice let out a groan and opened her eyes, Jasper helped her up and she sat on the sofa which Nudge had vacated.

"Carlisle," she moaned.

"Yes sweetheart?" Carlisle replied.

"They are coming, and they are stronger than ever." Alice said, she sounded strong and cold but her voice was lost and sad.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked in a sweet, quiet voice.

"I…I can't describe it," Alice stuttered. Edward looked at her, then looked at all the other vampires, maybe she did this a lot.

"Then let me help," Angel said, stepping forward so she was in Alice's gaze, "I could look in your mind, find the vision and then show your vision to everyone." She sounded proud, I guess she came up with that plan herself.

"No! Don't you see? They are coming, and we have to choose, fight to the death or run," Alice said, sadness crept into her voice.

"Alice," Carlisle said, in a hard voice but still soothingly, "We will never run from the Volturi, never. But tell me Alice, why are they coming? Have we broken a law?"

"The Volturi agreed to help someone get their lost property back, they came to the Volturi saying we had their lost property, and as it includes vampires the Volturi had to agree." Alice replied. But the Cullen's weren't thieves, I could tell from the shocked faces they wore when Alice told them.

"What do you mean property? Who wants this property?" Edward asked, his anxiety clear in his voice.

"They want the flock. The School wants their experiments back," She said it in a monotone voice, which scared me. When Alice said the last part everyone flinched. But the words themselves scared me more; The School was after us that was bad, very bad.

Bella had been sitting on the floor, and when she saw us flinch she stood up, "But we won't let them," she said, she said it so bravely and so boldly she reminded me of Max, and that reminded me of guilt, so much guilt. But then I remembered what they has said earlier, Maximum Ride Volturi.

"Wait!" I shouted, all eyes looked at me, "Earlier you said Maximum Ride Volturi, does that mean she's with them? Is she working with The School? Who even are the Volturi?" I said, frustration was clear in my voice.

"We don't know about Max," Esme said sadly, "But the Volturi are the most powerful vampire family. They make sure that the fact vampires are real is kept as secret. Though they have started to be corrupted, they abolish covens or families that oppose them. Though they are normally looking for new members, but only those with powers, like Edward and Alice. If Max has joined them then she will be a vampire, and she will be very different." Everyone was silent.

The Carlisle turned to Alice, who was sitting next to Jasper on the sofa, "When are they coming?" he asked.

"Yes, they are coming in five hours, they started to come yesterday." She said, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner," she sounded so sad, so beaten up.

"No, it's not your fault Alice," Edward said.

"Well then," Iggy said, cracking his knuckles, "We better get ready for a good fight,"

**Gazzy's POV**

We were ready, for whatever the Volturi could throw at us, Bella was going to protect our minds from their mental attacks, Edward was going to try to read their minds to predict their moves, and we all had an amazing battle strategy.

Then the doorbell rang. Alice froze, so Jasper soothingly stroked her arm. Everyone looked at each other nervously, what if the Volturi were here and going to attack us now?

"So, who's going to answer it?" Emmett asked.

"I will," Esme replied and before anyone could argue she had opened the door. Everyone was silent, then the door clicked shut and Esme returned with a letter in her hand.

"Open it," Rosalie said, anxiety was clear in her voice. Esme slid her finger over the letter and it was open, she opened the neatly folded letter, and started to read it aloud.

"To the Cullen's and the flock,

I hope Alice has had a vision with her remarkable power, and foresaw the ending of this battle, just like our dear member has too. It is a shame it has to end this way but yet it is what you have decided. But being the kind hearted person that I am, I will let you run if you want to do so, just leave the flock at your abode. But knowing your coven so well, you will still fight, so meet us in the woods in one hour. Remember, you have stolen and you will pay the price, and we are stronger than we have ever been, thank to our new member Maximum Ride Volturi, did you know that during her transformation she didn't make a sound and she didn't move a muscle, that is true power.

From Aro leader of the Volturi"

Everyone was silent, thinking about what had been said, Max had joined the bad guys, now why would she do that?

"No Maya, the Volturi aren't supposed to be the bad guys; they are guardians of vampires, keeping us secret and staying true to being a vampire as they call it, meaning they drink human blood." Edward said after, I presume reading my thoughts.

"Where's Nessie?" Bella asked.

"Nessie should be coming back in a minute but I think we should send her off with Jacob, for her own safety." Rosalie said, every one of the Cullen's nodded in agreement.

"Um...Who is Nessie?" I asked, just as they seemed to talk about her a lot.

"Nessie is our," Bella said gesturing to herself and Edward, "daughter, her full name is Renesmee, she if half human and half vampire and Jacob imprinted on her; he's one of the werewolf shape shifters."

As if on cue, an adorable little girl came in, she was unbelievably beautiful, with Edward's high cheekbones, straight nose and his bronze hair, but her chocolate brown eyes confused me. She had pale skin and perfect white teeth, her pink rosy cheeks and pink lips made her look so cute.

Next to her stood a muscular man, with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was holding the little girls hand.

"Hello Jacob, come here Nessie," Bella said nodding at Jacob and hugging Nessie.

"Nessie, Jacob, this is the flock, and in one hour we will have to fight the Volturi, so Nessie I want you to go with Jacob and run." Edward said. Nessie looked at her parents; Jacob looked both sad and relieved.

"We should go now," Emmett said, everyone nodded.

"Wait!" Jacob said, "Have you told the pack, they could help."

"We don't want drag them in, they could get hurt," Esme said.

"Look, your Nessie's family, I have imprinted on Nessie, so they have to help." Jacob replied.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but we really don't want to drag your pack into this this was between us and the school, then we dragged the Cullens in, so they dragged the Volturi in." Maya said, she was so annoying, didn't she get it, she wasn't the leader, and she wasn't Max. Max told her to not be her, but she still try's to be. The only reason Max wanted one Max in the flock was because otherwise Maya would feel either that she had to be Max or that she was a failure for not being Max. Well, that's what Angel told us.

"I'm calling the pack," Jacob said and then he ran outside, we all heard a howl, and then a minute later Jacob returned with lots of people behind him, well they were mainly men but there was one woman, who didn't look happy to be here.

"We are fighting for a member of our pack's imprint and you cannot stop us," The leader, I presume said.

"Okay, come with us to the clearing, Edward tell them the plan," Carlisle said, we could all see that he desperately wanted them to go, but the determination on their faces was so strong it's scary.

Then all of us, vampire, werewolves and freaks walked into the woods.

**A/N Hiya! Next chapter is THE FIGHT! Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think!**

**Becney :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fang's POV**

Why did The School have to ruin everything? Now we were putting the Cullens at risk by making them fight, and the pack, whoever they were. Maybe the safest thing to do is hand ourselves over; it would mean the Cullens wouldn't get hurt. But yet again I don't want to see the flock in pain, being experimented and tortured on.

"Don't think like that Fang. If we fight, there is a chance," Edward whispered to me. Oh yeah, I forgot that he read minds. I just grunted, as I am Fang, the emotionless brick wall.

Then we entered the clearing. It was twilight; though it wasn't that light, I could still see a figure, in red cloak. The one in front removed their hood, showing a pale chalky face and jet black hair that went down to his shoulders.

"Hello Carlisle," he said.

"Good evening, Aro," Carlisle replied in a cold voice, Aro smiled.

"There is an easy way out of this, where no one gets hurt," Aro said, putting fake pleading into his voice. "Just return the experiments," he said, all the pleading gone from his voice, replaced with harshness.

"Now Aro, you know we'd never do that," Carlisle replied.

"Then remember, the Volturi are stopping thieves," Aro pointed at each member of the Cullens, "You simply refused to return the items." He shook his head, "Children," he called. Suddenly, four figures appeared behind him, all in the same red cloaks, I guess they were a Volturi trade mark thing. Aro snapped his fingers, and they all dropped their hoods. I looked at them, trying to find weak points. Edward had told us how to kill vampires, and I honestly didn't want to, but it was for the flock. You had to rip them apart and burnt the pieces. To me, it sounded disgusting, but vampires are supposed to be powerful so it has to be hard to kill them.

The first of the figures was a woman, who looked very young, with dark brown hard and wide, blood red eyes, with full lips. She was rather short in height and had a slim figure.

Next to her was a boy who looked very similar to her, but with darker, shorter hair and smaller lips.

Then there was a man with white shoulder length hair and very pale skin, which reminded me of an onion. He had the same, blood red eyes.

But it was the last member that took my breath away; she looked so much like Max it hurt. She had hair the colour of sunshine and chocolate brown eyes, her skin was unlike the others, it wasn't as pale, it was slightly tanned. But she couldn't be Max, she wouldn't be here, she wouldn't with the Volturi.

Angel was staring at the last girl, her jaw started wobbling, and she started crying, silent tears full of emotion.

"Max?" she whispered.

"Hello baby,"

I just stared, I couldn't stop. It was Max, my Max, standing in front of me. The rest of the flock were staring to, no words could express what we were feeling, seeing Max, seeing her smile. The Cullens, seeing us staring, looked in Max's direction and gasped.

"If your thoughts are meaning how are my eye's brown not red, then it's because I eat human food," Max said to Bella, then she turned to Edward, "So no Edward, I don't drink blood of any kind, animal or human." She said it as if we weren't about to fight, she said it in a friendly way, a kind way like she wanted us to be friends.

Aro laughed, "Now, now Max. We are here to fight them, not to be friends with them," Max nodded. Wait, we had to fight Max? I'd never managed Max, and she knew us inside out, how could we win against her?

"Oh look they brought some puppies!" The other female said in a sing song voice, to which the wolves growled.

"Oh Jane! We don't need puppies when we have wolves!" said the male who looked just like Jane. Then erasers came out of the forest, there was so many of then it was impossible to count.

"Get into fighting stance!" Maya yelled

"No!" Angel shouted, her gaze never moving from Max.

"Angel baby, she's right, you should do as she says. We are about to attack." Max turned to Jasper, "Yes Jasper, you can still run, if that is what you want to do, I would personally advise it." Everyone turned to look at Jasper who looked guilty.

"How can you read our minds when Bella is shielding us?" Edward growled in frustration.

"I'm sorry. Bella does have a strong shield, which is quite remarkable power, but I penetrated Bella's shield, meaning I have access to all your minds, if Bella's shield is there or not. No offence Bella, your ability is amazing." Edward looked stunned and the Cullens all wore expressions of surprise, except Bella who looked blank.

"Max, I understand they," Alec spat the word the word like it was poison, I guess he meant us then, "used to be your friends but remember what they did to you, remember what happened, and get revenge." Max's smile disappeared and she looked grim.

"Oh Alec! You are such an inspirational speaker." In her annoying sing song voice, "Max, pull their mental shield down. Let's get this over with." She said in a much hard voice, like her fun had just ended. Her eyes were glinting, but not in a good way, she looked ready to kill.

"I'm sorry Jane, but we are the Volturi and we can defeat them even without our powers. That's what I saw," Max replied, they all laughed.

_Get ready _Edward thought to me. I signalled for everyone to get into fighting stance. I didn't want to attack Max, we kicked her out and she must have gone through hell to be siding with the Volturi. I just felt so … guilty. No, it's more than that I loved her, I still love her, I never stopped. I didn't think she fly away and never return, I thought she'd fly, rethink her decision and come back and accept Maya. I just didn't think.

"Time to fight," Aro said, smiling and then we ran at them.

**A/N I know I said the fight would be this chapter, but I thought I should add some stuff in before! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam's POV**

We charged Jared and Paul flanked me on either side of me. I was running for that stuck up Princess Jane, I wasn't afraid of her. She was looking, seeing who was coming for her, well she wouldn't survive me, and I have a reputation to keep up. She turned and saw me running at her, and smiled, not a happy smile, one full of evil.

"Oh look! The puppies have come to play! Puppy Power!" she laughed.

I growled and leapt at her, lunging for her throat, but I had made a bad move, a heat of the moment decision. Jane blocked me, pushing me to the ground. She was staring at me, I guess she was trying to use her power on me, but it wouldn't work, thanks to Bella, and I suppose Maximum, though I have no idea why she would protect our mind, and I would never be grateful to that witch, I owe her nothing.

Jane growled in frustration at her power not working, "Kill Bella!" she screamed, as she continuously kicked me in the gut.

Then I attempted to get up, but she grabbed my fur and shoved me behind her, ripping my flesh with her vampire grip. I growled baring my teeth, as blood poured down my legs, dripping onto the floor, to which she just laughed. Then her blood red eyes met mine and I felt like I was on fire, it hurt like hell. I was whimpering on the ground, moving around helplessly, trying to get away from the fire, trying to stop the pain.

Then suddenly it just stopped, like a light switch. I got up and looked around for my target, to see her being beaten up by Edward. Then I understood that pain had been her power, she had used her power to make my mind think I was on fire that witch!

I leapt up, glad the pain was gone, and ran towards Jane and Edward. I leapt at Jane, aiming for her neck, as she had her back to me. I bit her neck hard, she tried to get out of my bite, to loosen my grip, but I wasn't letting go. Edward grabbed her arm and ripped it off, then he moved and ripped her other arm off and then he looked at me. I nodded and ripped her head off, Edward signalled Fang to come over with the fire, and we burnt the little princess, only four to go.

**Jasper's POV**

I ran at Alec, hatred and anger burning through me, I stared at Alec, trying to predict his moves. Then out of nowhere Leah lunged at Alec, aiming for his throat, but it was an illogical move. Alec turned to face her, a smile creeping onto his face. He held his hands up, stopping her attack, and threw her onto the ground. I stopped running; I had to think this through if I was going to help Leah defeat Alec. Alec grabbed Leah by the ears, and pulled her along the ground, across the harsh, painful surface of the earth. Leah was whimpering as her face was endlessly cut, too fast for her fast healing to help her. But Alec didn't stop, if anything her whimpers made him push her down further and pull her faster. Then he threw her into the air, jumping so he was alongside her. Then he put the palm his hand on the end of her wolf snout, and pushed her to the ground, with an immense amount of power. Then I heard a sickening crunch as her body impacted with the ground, Leah looked tired and weak, but still Alec didn't stop. He landed lightly next to her, he leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her face and pushed, crushing her skull.

I ran at him, I jumped high and pushed his head to the ground with the palms of my hands, pushing his head along the ground, what he had done to Leah. Alec elbowed me in the stomach; it was so hard and powerful that it arched my back, causing me to flip over and me to be under him. I looked up into his dirty, hard face and blood thirsty eyes. Alec punched me continuously in the face, ripping my neck with his powerful fists.

Then I tried to use my power, trying to make Alec depressed, and make him stop punching me. I looked into his eyes, deep into his eyes, as Alec's punches got lighter and then eventually stopped. I took the chance to get him into a head lock, while slowly ripping off his arm; once I was done I pulled off the other one. Then I slowly and painfully ripped off his head, Fang came over with the fire lantern.

"Goodbye Alec," I snarled at him as I burnt his body.

**Nudge's POV**

I ran at one of the males, not caring who he was, just wanting everything to stop, for the Cullens and the pack to be safe. I must admit, this man looked like an onion, with his white hair and pale skin; I looked around me to see Rosalie running to him as well.

"Marcus," she hissed.

"Well, hello Rosalie, how nice to see you," Marcus replied.

Rosalie lunged at him, but he easily flipped her over, making her slam into a tree.

"Rosalie!" I screamed.

"Oh," Marcus said with fake surprise, "It seems we have a close friendship here," Marcus said in a knowing voice.

"You don't know anything about me!" I screamed at him, to which he just shook his head.

"Oh dear little girl, I know you so very much about you," he said teasingly, which just angered me, after everything he and the Volturi had done to Max, and after they teamed up with the school, he could not tease me.

I screamed in frustration and lunged at him, but he just laughed, _laughed _at me. I threw punches and kicks and chops and elbows but he blocked them all, _still laughing!_ I went to kick him in the side, but he grabbed my leg and pulled me up into the arm, then he threw me onto the ground with such momentum that I'm such there was a Nudge shaped dent in it. But still he didn't stop there; he grabbed my hair and threw me in a different direction, where I collided painfully with a rock that sliced up my wings.

Oh God! It hurt so badly, but I wasn't going to lose to _him_. I slowly got myself back up; ignoring the throbbing pain in my back from my wings and the unbearable headache I had from blood loss. I had to beat Marcus, for the flock, for the Cullens, for Max.

I kicked him in the side, punched him in the stomach, and elbowed him in the stomach him the face, I leapt behind him and chopped him in the neck. This move would kill an ordinary human, but Marcus was not ordinary man, he was a vampire, and there was only one way to kill him.

I was so deep in my thoughts that Marcus managed to grab my arm and turn me round so I couldn't move, his grip on my arm was so tight that I'm sure my arm was broken. He used his other hand to force my head up, so I could see the whole battle scene in front of me.

He slowly turned my head round, seeing all the fights happening. Jasper was fighting Alec, Edward and a werewolf were fighting Jane. Leah was lying wounded on the ground, whimpering in pain, so sad that it nearly made my heart break. Various members of the flock and lots of werewolves were fighting off erasers; they were obviously going to win.

Meanwhile, Carlisle, with help from Maya, was fighting Aro, the leader of the Volturi, I guess it is fit that the leaders fight each other, so why was Maya there. I think we had made it clear enough that she WAS NOT our leader, so why couldn't she get that into that thick skull of hers? What was her problem?

Marcus moved my head further, and I saw a deadly Max, taking down anyone who dared walk in her path. She looked so different, she looked so _scary_. What had they done to her? How dare they do that to my big sister and I suppose, my mother? Max had kept us strong, she had taught us everything we knew, how could they break her? How dare they!

Marcus continued to turn my head, I looked at the tree Rosalie had been thrown into, but she wasn't there, I couldn't see her. Where was she? What had he done to her? I looked around for her in fear.

"This is a battle you cannot win," Marcus hissed at me. But then suddenly his grip on me loosened and I fell to the floor, to see Rosalie tackling Marcus to the ground.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" she snarled, she pinned him down and quickly ripped off various parts of his body, I turned away, horrified at the sight in front of me. Then I saw Fang come with a burning lantern and felt the heat of Marcus' burning body.

**A/N Hey! Thanks to everyone who reads this story! Also thanks to NeonEnigma88, A Fan (whoever you are), CatsBestFriend, avidreader28, and Guest (again whoever you are) for reviewing you really boosted my moral! **

**Becney :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aro's POV**

I looked around to see the fight in action, though there was no clear winner. Then I turned to face Carlisle,

"You will not win," I told him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Carlisle replied in a smug voice. Why was he full of confidence? I looked around, and saw Marcus in a headlock, and a Cullen ripping off his head, and then on of the avian mutants burnt his body. I let out a low growl, but still Carlisle heard it amongst the battle.

"Now you are not only thieves, but also murders!" I snapped at him.

"Aro," Carlisle sighed, "I'm giving you a chance, run, get out, go," Carlisle pleaded; in his voice was … regret? It unnerved me, my enemy feeling _sorry _for me.

"No!" I snarled at Carlisle, we may have been friends once, but that didn't mean he had any right to feel sorry for me. I was fine, and always will be, so why was he _concerned _about me. Carlisle looked me in the eye, and shook his head. Suddenly there was a sharp pain on my back, knocking me down onto the hard earth beneath me. The person, or thing, that had me caught, grabbed my arm and twisted it to an unbearable angle and continued to twist it, more and more, turning it further and further, until it had passed three hundred and sixty degrees, but yet they still twisted it. I was on the floor, screaming out in pain.

"I'm sorry Aro," Carlisle said sadly, "Make it quick Maya." Maya pulled on my arm, slowly and still twisting it further, but then she yanked it hard and it can out of its socket. She did the same to my other arm, and then she put both her hands on the sides of my face, so she was looking down at me, and quickly turned her hands, that had a firm grip on and head, pulling it off. I looked around to see three other piles of ashes, three of us had been defeated. I looked up to see Maximum, strong and calm, she was so powerful. Poor, poor girl, I thought. She would have to go through it all again, all that pain again.

"Goodbye vermin," she hissed as she burnt me body. Then I was on fire, and then I was dead.

**Edward's POV**

The Volturi were defeated, well nearly, all but Maximum, and I could tell that it would be impossible to defeat her. She controlled any element, and she can read minds, and that's all we know so far. The Volturi described her as the most powerful vampire alive that must be for a reason.

I looked around the battle scene, but it seemed less battle like as all members of the Volturi that had come were dead, except Maximum and there was still lots of erasers, as the flock called them, scattered about the battle field. As much as everyone didn't want it, we would have to kill Maximum.

_No! Don't you dare! _Angel screamed in my mind.

_Okay, so we don't kill her, what will we do then? _I thought to her.

_We rescue her, _Angel replied simply.

Suddenly I looked up and realised what was happening in front of me, Maximum had turned to face me, and in one human blink she was high up above me, blocking out the light of the sun, with her fist inches away from my face. I had a feeling she was toying with me, she stayed frozen, pinning me onto the ground. I knew that if she had hit me with that powerful punch my neck would have broken my head snapped off.

"You think you can kill me?" she whispered, in an inhuman voice that sounded so dangerous. Instead of punching me, she gripped my shoulders and threw me above her. I felt limp, as I saw her turn around and kick me upwards, higher into the sky. Then she grabbed my shoulders and hurled me towards the ground, my body falling to the earth with a sickening crunch.

I awaited the next blow, but it didn't come, so I got up and looked to see Maximum staring at Carlisle, and him staring back. But Maximum had a look of hatred in her eyes, while Carlisle had a look of sympathy in his.

"Maximum, please, we don't want to fight you." Carlisle begged, we all know how important Maximum is to the flock and whatever they had done to her that caused her to end up with the Volturi, they truly regretted doing it.

"Where are my family?" she asked Carlisle, staring into his eyes, they looked at each other and moments passed, but Carlisle looked away. I could tell she already knew, but she wanted us to feel guilty for what we had done, and she had certainly made Carlisle look away.

"I'm so sorry Maximum," Carlisle said quietly. I guess even though the Volturi hadn't been our best friend it didn't mean we shouldn't feel bad about their deaths. Also I guess they were close to Carlisle, as he stayed with them when he first became a vampire. Maximum just looked blank.

"I don't need your apologies," she spat, and then she turned around and with a simple hand gesture all the erasers were at her side immediately. "We end this battle here and now," Maximum said with such calmness, she sounded even stronger then she looked, which I thought would be impossible.

Everyone moved to behind Carlisle that is all the Cullens, the flock and the pack, showing we would fight with him. All the erasers behind Maximum stiffened, I suppose they realised, Maximum would survive and kill us all, but we would kill them, they wouldn't survive.

"Ma'am, we cannot win this fight, not without losing us," he gestured to all the erasers.

"Oh Ari," Maximum said sweetly, "Do you really think I care about you?" she said in the same sweet voice. She then disappeared for a millisecond and then reappeared I the same spot, but Ari fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth. "Anything else you want to say?" Maximum asked the erasers, and they were all silent, as they realised how important they were in Maximum's eyes.

**A/N Maximum gone bad! Now everyone 's realising how ****_everything's changed_****! Tell me what you think! I'd love to know! Sorry for stringing it out, it just build tension and creates DRAMA! I'll write the next chapter tomorrow, well I'll start it now but post it tomorrow. **

**Becney :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

The erasers looked at each other, all of them with faces fear, fear of their leader and fear of their future. Their thoughts were the same,

_Oh God! She's gonna kill us!_

_I never knew the Volturi were this evil!_

_Should I run? I need to get out! _

_I don't want to die._

And so on it went, they all had similar thoughts.

They all looked at each other, talking to one another with their eyes, coming to a decision. Then suddenly they all bolted, trying to get away from Maximum.

Maximum shook her head, "I don't like cowards," she said, she leapt backwards, and then suddenly there was loads of her, she was everywhere, blocking out all ways of escape. She laughed at their shocked faces,

"Leaving so soon?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice, then she disappeared for a second and all the erasers were on the ground, blood pouring out of their mouths, or for some they just lay still, still and dead.

Then Maximum turned to us, I could literally feel the sadness come off the flock, as they realised that their Maximum had gone, and this is what she had become.

"Maximum," Carlisle pleaded, yet again, he didn't want this.

"Oh Carlisle, I don't think I'll listen to the murderers of my family, or people who kicked me out of my own family." Maximum said I felt the flock flinch, they _kicked her out? _I thought she was their family? I suddenly felt sorry for her, if the flock had kicked her out, when she was like a mother to them, how did she survive?

Maximum quickly looked up at me, "No! Don't you dare feel sorry for me!" she screamed at me. "I don't need anything or anyone!" she shouted, tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Maximum, please, I know your hurt. I understand the flock hurt you, I understand we all hurt you. But please, let us help you." Carlisle begged.

"No, I cannot be saved," Maximum whispered, as she stared at the ground, fixing her eyes on a speck of dirt.

"No," she repeated, with more force than before. She looked so sad, like her world was falling apart; I guess it was, we had just killed her family. But if the Volturi were her family then what were the flock?

Maximum looked up at Carlisle, a single tear trickling down her cheek. She looked so sad, so vulnerable, that it made my heart break.

"No!" she screamed, and suddenly the surrounding forest was on fire.

**Fang's POV**

I watched at the trees burnt, their leaves turning from jade green to jet black. They fell from their branches onto the ground, spiralling down, and still burning until they were leaves no more but tiny specks of black.

I turned around to see Max screaming for the Volturi, her voice was hoarse and that along with the single tear falling down her face made me want to go up to her and wrap her into a hug, but I knew what would happen if I did that.

I looked around at everyone else's faces, the Cullens faces were full of shock, the pack confusion and the flock wore faces of a mixture of sadness and guilt.

"Maximum!" Carlisle shouted over the noise of her screams and the burning trees, "Please! Stop this! We're sorry! Please, let us help you!" he shouted in a pleading voice.

Maximum turned her head to look at him, she stared at him, and then suddenly unclenched her fists. The fire disappeared from the trees, and all that remained was piles of ashes of the leaves, and of the Volturi.

Max looked around, and seeing what she had done, crouched down to the ground, putting the palms of her hands onto the bare earth. Suddenly, new leaves started to grow on the trees, and all the piles of ash slowly disappeared. It was a beautiful sight, leaves slowly grew, getting bigger and bigger, turning from a pale to green to a bright green.

"Maximum, please, I beg of you, let us help you," Carlisle begged, sadness and guilt creeping into his voice, but Maximum just shook her head.

"I am beyond help," she muttered sadly.

"Max, remember what you told me in No Time. Be good's best friend and they will replace you, be evil's best friend and they will trust you to do wrong. Now, we," Alice gestured to everyone around her, "Aren't good, I mean look at what we just did! But yet again, we aren't evil, so why don't you give us a chance?" Alice smiled at Max, and Max smiled back. Since when did those two know each other? I looked at everyone else and they looked around in similar confusion.

We all had no idea what Alice was on about, but Max understood it, and walked over to Alice. They stared at each other.

"Oh your on!" Alice shouted and they both started running at vampire speed in the direction of the Cullen's house. I felt like I was left out of something, and I guess everyone else did too, when were they best friends?

"Come on," Carlisle said, interrupting my thoughts, "We should all return to the house.

I nodded at the flock, and we jumped up into the sky, I gestured for them to continue, I'd catch them up. I looked down to see the pack bounding off into the woods, leaving a mess of paw prints in the wet soil.

Then I looked at the Cullens, who all looked vaguely relived, and then they all ran off into the forest together.

I sighed a sigh of relief, Max was back, I smiled to myself, it was my Max. Then I caught up to the flock, to the Cullen's house.

**A/N** **SHOULD I CONTINUE IT? Just that's a nice ending… Or should I continue with repairing Max? Should I make Max join the Cullens, or should she go back to the remaining Volturi back in Italy? Should there be Fax? Or should I do a different pairing? PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

You didn't need to be Jasper to know what everyone was feeling, curiosity.

You didn't need to be Edward or Angel to know what in particular they were curious about, since when were Alice and Maximum best friends?

Everyone was huddled in the living room, except the pack who had gone home but not Jacob as he wanted to stay with Nessie. Alice was upstairs showing Maximum around, and I guess showing her a guest bedroom she could use while she stayed. Though I'm not even sure that Maximum sleeps, I mean she's a vampire but yet she doesn't drink blood and has chocolate brown eyes, does that still mean she's a vampire? Well, I guess we would need to check for a pulse to be certain.

Anyway, I was sitting on the sofa, with Nessie sitting on my lap and Edward Jacob on either side of me. Angel was sitting opposite me on the floor, with Nudge sitting next to her. Iggy was sitting on one of the armchairs looking deep in thought, and Gazzy was sitting on the arm of the chair.

Rosa, Emmett and Esme were sitting on the other sofa, and Carlisle was standing next to the sofa on Esme's side, Jasper was sitting alone on the two seater sofa, normally Alice would sit next to him. Fang was standing in the corner of the room, and Maya was doing the same in another corner. Everything was silent.

Then Alice came down the stairs, opened the living room door, and plonked herself down onto the sofa next to Jasper. Everybody turned to stare at her,

"What?" she asked.

"Oh you know what Alice!" Edward snarled, "How do you know Maximum Ride?"

"Gosh! Can't a girl just _know _someone?" Alice complained.

"No Alice you can't just _know _Maximum Ride! She's the strongest vampire to walk the earth, member of the Volturi!" Edward snapped.

"Well she might not be a member of the Volturi as you _killed her family_!" Alice screamed.

"That's enough!" Carlisle shouted, "Now Edward, I understand you have some questions for Alice but this is _not_ the manner to ask them in!" Edward looked down, as if Carlisle was a teacher telling Edward a naughty student off. "Now Alice, if you would be kind enough to tell us about you and Maximum Ride," Carlisle said to Alice.

"I'm not sure Max would want me to do that," Alice said uncertainly.

Then Nessie giggled, then she looked up at Alice, "Max says you can say it," she said in her sweet young voice, everyone just looked shocked. Had Maximum Ride been listening in on our whole conversation?

"Thanks Nessie," Alice said, pulling me and I bet everyone out of their thoughts, "I met Max in No Time, a place where us vision seers can go to, making the passage between time easier. Max pulled me to there, using her very powerful mind, and showed me what I could be capable of if I used it correctly." We all looked at her, well it was more like staring as we all just looked at her, absorbing what she had just said. It just raised more questions, Is Maximum good or bad? But then, Alice hadn't old us about this before, what if she was keeping things secret from us, stuff that we needed to know, like this. Not that I really understood what she was talking about.

"And before you ask, I didn't tell you because you didn't ask, and I told you what you needed to know!" Alice said haughtily, everyone was silent, looking at Alice.

"Well, I think we should go upstairs and talk to Max herself," Maya said, breaking the silence, she straightened up stepped forward.

Nessie turned to look at Maya, "Max says firstly, it's Maximum to you and secondly she isn't in the mood for talking, especially to you." Nessie said coldly.

Maya moved back into her corner, and slouched her shoulders, and looked down at the floor.

**Gazzy POV**

Then Angel turned to look at Maya, her face contorted in anger.

"Maya!" she screamed, "Max is not a witch so stop thinking she is one! If anyone's a witch it's you!"

Maya just stared at Angel, "Angel," she said calmly, "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed so loud all the vampires flinched, which I didn't even know was possible. "I'm not the bad one, I looked after all of you when Max left!" she shouted, so she thinks she's the good person here?

Angel laughed, "You're the reason she went in the first place! You did exactly what she wanted you not to do!" Angel screamed.

"And what is that? Lead, join your family, be your mother? I have no clue what she wanted me not to do, but she left a whole in all of you that I had to fill." Maya said sadly.

Angel lunged at Maya, punching her in the face, kicking her in the gut. Everyone looked stunned, they didn't think Angel would do this, but then suddenly Angel was off Maya and crying into someone's chest. I looked to see Max, hugging Angel, and letting her cry on her. Slowly rubbing her back, to calm her down, and telling her soothing things.

Everyone was shocked at this Max, it was the Max we knew, the Max we loved, but of course the Cullen's had never seen this Max, only Maximum the strongest vampire in the world, member of the Volturi.

When Angel was calmer, she turned around to look at Maya, "You are not our leader. You are not our mother." She said spitefully, and Maya looked hurt for a second, but then covered it up in a blank mask.

"Max," Nudge whispered, "Are you back?" she asked.

"No," Max said, "I don't know if I ever will be," she said, then she kissed Angek's forehead and left the room.

"I told you, she's a witch," Maya said quietly, but everyone heard her.

"Maya!" Esme said, I was surprised she spoke up as the Cullen's seemed to be trying to stay out of this.

"After everything you told us about the Volturi and you expect us to like one of their members?" Maya snarled angrily.

"You don't know anything about Max!" Alice hissed.

"Oh I think I do! After all, I am her _clone_! I did have to pretend to_ be_ her! So I think I know everything about her!" Maya shouted.

I looked over at Jasper, his face twisted in pain, this was a pretty heated argument and lots of negative emotions, poor him.

Alice laughed, "You _knew_ her! She changed! She's a completely different person to the one you used to know! All because of you." Alice snarled, she walked over to Maya, prodded her in the chest and Alice's eyes slowly started to turn black, which was quite scary. "You don't know squat about Max!" she hissed.

**Esme's POV**

"That's enough!" I shouted and stood up, everyone turned to look at me, I guess it's because I never shout, but this was going too far, and it had to stop here.

"Max is our guest and you will respect her and treat her nicely," I said, and sat down. "Now everyone off to your rooms, and Jacob off home, you too Edward and Bella." I turned to Nessie and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Nessie," I said as everyone left the room.

_Thank you Esme, _Max thought to me.

_It's alright sweetie, _I thought back.

_I'm sorry everyone's like this,_ she thought.

_It's not your fault, _I thought back.

_But it is, _she thought back in a sad voice, and then she broke the connection, leaving me to wonder what she meant by that.

**A/N HEY! Thanks to everyone who helped me, I've got the storyline planned (Thanks to Fire-alchemist1, Leviosa12, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, NeonEnigma88 and Codekiki12), but I don't know if I should do Fax, or Fang liking Max but her not liking hi back, or should I do a different pairing. Please help! Thanks to everyone who's following or favourite this story, it really means a lot! **

**Becney :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rosalie's POV**

I wasn't sure if Max slept or not, I mean she doesn't drink blood and she has brown eyes, so I didn't know how _vampire _she is. But she didn't sleep, so we spent the night talking, we said who we were before Carlisle changed us, and who we are now. I liked how Max didn't say she's sorry, or hug me or anything of the sort, she just looked at me and smiled, and I knew that we could be great friends.

She told us about her past, about the adventures she had with the flock all over the world and what happened when she left the flock. She told us how she was shot down out of the sky, and brought to the school.

"You keep talking about The School, but would you mind explaining what it is?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," Max said softly, "The School is a research lab, where they work on all sort of creations, like the flock and erasers. They mix DNA and then test them, and torture them all in the name of science."

"What do you mean by test?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"They try all sorts of things to see the persons capabilities. Like when I was at the school they wanted to test my speed, so they took me to a long racetrack and electrocuted the floor, and so I had to run as fast as I could to get away from the electricity, they believe that you perform better under pressure." She said to our shocked faces.

"I'm sorry," Esme whispered.

"Don't be Esme, you didn't have anything to do with it," she said and smiled at Esme, I was amazed at how strong she was to still smile after everything she had been through.

"So anyway, The School broke me and they realised that I was a failure so they decided to sell me to the highest bidder," I heard Esme gasp, and Max looked at her and did one of her reassuring smiles. "It was ok; I mean I was getting away from the school. There were members of the government thinking I could be an atomic weapon, then Aro came, and he saw potential in me, and bought me, changed me and I became Maximum Ride Volturi. I tried to see the best in them, to hide the fact that they were evil, but they corrupted me and I became like them,"

Max looked down, and I forgave her for being a member of the Volturi, for attacking us in the clearing, for everything she has done and will do, I will remember what she has been through. I guess Max read my thoughts, as she looked up and turned to face me and smiled at me gratefully.

"But Max, you weren't and aren't bad, I mean you helped me with my visions," Alice said happily, and Max nodded.

Time seemed to have sped by, because then Maya walked down the stairs, and she looked at us, assessing the situation. Maya, just stood there, looking confused and I guess she thought she had walked in on something.

"Maya," Max said, Maya turned around shocked that Max had spoken to her, "Can we talk?" Max asked, and Maya slowly nodded her head.

Max stood up, smiled at everyone, and then walked out gesturing for Maya to follow her.

**Maya's POV**

I was shocked, I mean after what Max told Renesmee to say to me I thought we were like the scum of the earth to her, but I guess I was wrong. I followed her out of the house, and Max extended her wings, and I did the same, and Max took off and I followed.

We flew in silence, as I didn't know what to say and Max was deep in thought. Max looked around and then gestured for us to descend and we landed on a grassy hill.

"Maya," she said, and I turned to face her, her face was blank showing no emotion, "I'm sorry," she said simply, I looked at her, confusion clear in my face and she continued, "I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry you felt you had to fill the gap I left," she looked at me and smiled.

"Why did you go?" I asked her, but my voice cracked at the end, making me sound weak and helpless, I hated it when I sounded weak.

"I knew this would happen," she said, and yet again I was confused, so she continued, "I knew you would feel you had to be me, and I couldn't bear to be around and watch you try, because either you would be rejected by the flock, or accepted by the flock and take my place." I looked at her shocked; she thought this was her fault? "I'm a coward," she murmured softly.

She was acting like this was her fault, but I was to blame. I was the reason the tension was in the flock, I was the reason she made them choose, I was the reason she went out flying and never came back. I was the reason the flock are sad, me not her.

Suddenly my cheeks felt damp, so I raised a hand to feel tears had slipped down my face. Then I just slumped down and sat on the grass, and Max came ot sit next to me. Then I cried my eyes out on Max's shoulder, and she just hugged me and let me cry. This lasted minuets and when I was done her top was soaked through.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and she just laughed not in a mean way though.

"It's not your fault Maya, so far you aren't to blame for anything. It's not your fault you were created to replace me, like it's not Angel's fault she can read minds, though she does push it." She said and we both laughed.

"Max," I said, and she turned to look at me, "Please come back," I begged, but she just looked down and sighed.

"Don't you see Maya? I'm broken and still repairing, I don't know if I can be Max. God! I don't even know who I am, am I Maximum Ride Volturi the strongest vampire to walk the earth or am I Max mother to the flock?" she said sadly, and then she sighed again, "You should go, I think I'm going to go for a fly," I nodded, knowing it was her way to think, I stood up and got ready to fly.

"And Maya!" Max called, "Remember it's not your fault!" I nodded and smiled at her, I took off and soared through the air. I felt like a massive weight had been taken off my chest, but yet there was still one question burning in the back of my mind. If I wasn't to blame, then who was?

**Angel's POV**

Maya was gone when I woke up, so I went downstairs and asked Alice where she was, not that I was concerned, I just thought that it was suspicious that she was gone this early in the morning, I mean she could be a traitor, working for the school.

"Oh! She went flying with Max." Alice said, and then I heard a flapping of wings and the sound of heavy feet landing on the earth, Maya.

She had never been good at mind blocks, so I easily read her mind, but ye there was only one thought repeating itself in her mind.

_It's not my fault._

It totally confused me, what wasn't her fault? What had she been doing with Max? There is one annoying thing about me, I _hate _not knowing.

"Where's Max?" I asked her coldly, knowing Maya she would be pissed that I cared more about Max than her, but yet she shocked me.

"She went out for a fly, you know how she does." Maya said, _smiling_, now there's something you should know about Maya, she _never_ smiles, and it was a little off putting.

**Eraser's POV**

I walked into the hall nervously; weary of what my masters might do to me after my failure at the battle. I ran, only because Maximum had turned on us, she killed our leader, and we were going to lose the battle, so I was a coward.

The doors opened and there was my masters sat, none of them showing any interest in me.

"What happened?" One of my masters asked, if was the leader.

"We were fighting, and then the Cullens, they out powered us, and then my masters were dying, all of them dead but Maximum, and then the fight paused as she threatened them, and they pleaded with her that she stopped fighting," I saw their faces turning into smiles, everyone here loves Maximum, well, all the Volturi as the erasers find her scary as her reputation changed from this fight.

"Then Maximum said that we should charge, and we would win. But this would result in all of the erasers dying and only Maximum surviving, so Ari questioned her about it, and she killed him, and we all panicked and ran," I was interrupted by their hissing at our cowardly reaction, "Then Maximum killed us, most of us except for me," I said quietly, I was the only one who managed to escape, the only survivor.

All the Volturi wore expressions of anger and annoyance, "And where is Maximum now?" one of my masters asked.

"She is now with the Cullens," they all snarled, "and the flock," I added and and they growled.

My masters turned to look at one another, discussing the situation.

"They will ruin her, they will make her weak," one of them said.

"We must save her," another said.

The leader of my masters nodded his head, "We must save our daughter," he said.

**A/N HEY! Hope you liked it! CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahaha! I thought I'd make it a bit longer (as Fire-alchemist1 asked!). Codekiki12: You will find out what Max meant! I'll start writing the next chapter now and post it (hopefully) tomorrow! Thanks to everyone who reads this story and everyone who reviews and favourites and follows! I love you guys!**

**Becney :P **


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, I really should have put this at the beginning; I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.

**Also I made a mistake! (Sorry!) In the battle CAIUS dies, because he is the one with white hair and pale skin, I got the names wrong. CAIUS IS DEAD, MARCUS IS ALIVE! Sorry! **

**Jacob's POV**

Jared and I were patrolling the borders of our territory, just the usual for safety. But then we came to the edge of our territory and the beginning of the Cullens, and there sitting cross legged on the ground was Maximum Ride.

Jared growled at her, and I think my jaw just dropped, what was she doing here?

"Hello Jacob," she said smiling at me, and then she turned to Jared, "Hey Jared," she said cheerfully, but Jared just growled in response.

"I'm not here to fight, as you can see, I'm not on your territory." She said calmly.

Jared though "What do you want then, leech?" as Max would be able to read our minds, and I punched him, lightly in the shoulder, we don't want to get on the wrong side of Maximum Ride.

"Very true Jacob, I just want to talk," she said looking us in the eye. I turned and nodded at Jared and we both turned around, and went not very far into the forest and shifted back into our human form, then came back out to see Max was now standing, but otherwise hadn't moved.

"How's Leah?" she asked cautiously, Jared hissed.

"She's fine, all healed now," I said and Jared turned to glare at me.

_What are you doing? _He thought to me angrily.

_If Nessie trusts her then I do too,_ I thought back.

_Love sick puppy, _Jared thought, in an annoyed way, and Max's laugh brought us back to the situation in front of us.

"That's a good one Jared!" she laughed. Oh! I forgot she read mind, so she would have heard that whole conversation.

"What do you want Ride?" Jared said, surprisingly there was no hatred in his voice.

"I'd like to say sorry, to you, to Leah, to the Pack, for being a coward." She said, and I exchanged a worried look with Jared.

"Erm… Max you weren't a coward, I watched you in battle and you were kicking ass, and you weren't even using all your power. You were the strongest of the strong, real strong," Jared said, I was surprised yet again but his actions.

"Thanks," she said softly, "But I was a coward,"

I was about to reply but then I sensed that more wolves were coming, and then Seth and Leah entered the clearing in human form. They both looked at us, and we looked back, uncertain as to why they were here.

"Wow, Leah you really do heal quickly!" Max exclaimed, and Leah turned to face her, and she looked at her, then she really looked at her, and she was like a blind woman seeing the sun, and we all know that look.

"Leah! Did you just imprint on Max!" Seth exclaimed, but Leah didn't move her gaze from Max, but Max turned to look at Seth.

"No," Max said calmly, "It's different for female wolves, they have eternal sisterhood, Leah didn't imprint she did the female equivalent." Everyone stared at Max, and then turned to stare at Leah. "I'm not sure it has a name," Max said thoughtfully, "Though I think it has been referred to as Luthrana by other Pack's, it means eternal sisterhood in the forgotten language." Max said sadly.

"And how do you know that?" Jared barked at Max, and Leah turned and growled at him, and he flinched as he didn't expect it.

"Something I'd like to forget," Max said sadly, regret was creeping into her voice.

"So basically Leah imprinted?" Seth said, and Leah turned to glare at him, if looks could kill he would be dead by now.

"No Seth, not imprinting, but found her eternal sister," Max said in a knowing voice, and Leah smiled at her, _smiled_, Leah never smiles, and it was shocking how happy she was I was used to her scowl, but it was good to see she was happy nevertheless.

"I think we should talk to Sam about this," Jared said uncertainly, looked from Leah to Max and then looking at me, and I nodded and so did Seth and Max, everyone but Leah, who didn't move her gaze from Max.

"Could I please have your permission to cross the border and enter your territory? It's just that I don't want to seem as" Max started but Leah cut her off.

"Come on sister, you have our permission," Leah said happily, and Max jumped over the river and landed gracefully next to Leah.

I looked at everyone, they all nodded and we phased into our wolf forms, well obviously not Max, and we ran into the woods to see Sam.

**Sam's POV**

I could hear Jacob, Seth, Jared and Leah's thoughts, they were coming to see me, something about Luthrana, not that I know what that is.

Leah's thoughts were happy, which confused me as Leah is rarely happy, and I'd never been in her thoughts while she was happy, I just didn't expect it.

The boy's thoughts were all similar, full of confusion and Jared had a slight hint of annoyance in his thoughts, but he normally does.

Then Jacob, Jared, Seth and Leah came into the clearing in human form, and behind them was none other than Maximum Ride Volturi.

"What are you doing here leech?" I snarled and Leah glared at me, she was protecting Maximum? Now why would she do that?

"Sam, Max is Leah's luthrana," Jacob said calmly, that was the word they were thinking about. I noticed how close Leah was standing to Max.

"And what would that mean?" I asked Jacob.

"It is the female version of imprinting, it's a bond of eternal sisterhood," Maximum said to my confused face. "Basically, you know when you imprint, you are whatever your imprint needs, a sister, best friend, whatever. For females, they are permanently in this stage and have a Luthrana, a girl who they pledge to make happy," Maximum explained, and I looked at Leah and I understood, "And please Sam, it's Max to you," she said kindly, and I nodded. I looked at Leah for confirmation of this Luthrana business, and she nodded at me, so she was happy now, that is good.

"So Max, the Pack will protect you, like we do to any members imprint," I said, and then looked at Leah's glare, "or Luthrana," I added and Leah nodded her thanks, but Max shook her head.

"I do not want protection, I want you to accept Leah," she said calmly, and Leah turned to face her, with a shocked face.

I was stunned, I mean we do accept Leah; she is a member of our pack. I admit that sometimes we were a little bit masculine and maybe that was where the fault lay.

"I will," I said calmly, that was what I would try to do from now on, "But may I ask where you heard the term Luthrana before, as I have never heard it before.

Max instantly looked sad, but covered it up quickly, "When I was with the Volturi, we were once brought a human girl, who knew of our existence, we had to kill her. But just when Aro was about to kill her, a woman stepped in front of the girl, and stopped Aro in his tracks. She begged that he spared her, she said that they were eternal sisters, Luthrana she called it, that she couldn't live without the girl. But Aro just laughed at her, and got guards to restrain her. He made her watch as they killed the girl, slowly and painfully. The woman howled in despair as Aro took her eternal sister from her, and when the deed was done, Aro had the guard's release her, and she went instantly to the girl's body, looking for any signs of life, but yet there was none. Aro told the women to go, but she refused, and Aro signalled for the guards to get her out, but as they came closer, she stole one of their knifes and plunged it deep into her heart, and lay on top of the girl. She killed herself because she thought she couldn't live without her Luthrana," Max said sadly, and I looked at her, and saw a hint of regret in her eyes.

No one could bring themselves to break the silence.

**Chelsea's POV**

It felt good to finally be a full-fledged member of the Volturi, thanks to the erasers description of the battle only Maximum was left, but she was in the hands of the Cullens, and we will save her.

She and I had grown quite close over the few months we had known each other, we trained together, and usually she beat me until I was lying on the ground, and then she would out stretch a hand and help me up. We also constantly met one another in Volturi meetings, as she was a member of the family, and I one of the head members of the guard.

But we need Maximum back, she was the most powerful member of the Volturi and if she was to go to another family then we would not be the most powerful coven in the world. Also Maximum is our property; she was bought officially by us from The School, and so legally ours. Of course when she returned she would have to be punished, for not returning straight away and staying with the Cullens.

I sat on my throne, with the highest master Marcus sitting next to me, and Dylan sitting next to him. Dylan, like me had been promoted at the loss of the original family.

Then the doors opened and in came out spy, Sephialian. He came up to the thrones and bowed at our feet.

"What did you find?" Dylan asked.

"Our source are true, she is indeed staying with the Cullens, who have allied themselves with the Pack. Together they are a force to be reckoned with," he said.

"But can you do it?" Dylan asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I can do the job," he said simply. I turned to look at Dylan, the look at master Marcus, we were all nodding.

"Ok then, go get Maximum Ride," Marcus said, and Sephialian got up bowed again and left the room.

**A/N I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MY MISTAKE! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I will update tomorrow, I WILL! Recently my dad has been using the computer a lot because of his work, but he's going away so the COMPUTER WILL BE FREE! So I WILL type up the next chapter tomorrow! Sorry, I went a bit over the top! I'm trying to write a bit more, because Fire-alchemist1 asked and I thought "Okay, why not?" Thanks to NeonEnigma88, Codekiki12 and Leviosa12 (and anyone else who looks at this story often) for your continued support! Thanks to anyone who has favourite or followed or even view this story! OMG! There have been 1,125 views! Thanks soooooo much! I love you guys!**

**Becney :P **


	13. Chapter 13

**Codekiki12: Yes, Luthrana is girl's version of imprinting, and its loyal love as they promise to be with one another (in a sisterly way) for their whole lifetime. Leah won't imprint on anyone else though she can love a boy normally, as Luthrana means they do not have to love; they have the choice, if you get what that means. So no Leah can't imprint, she can fall in love with anyone she wants but not imprint just love normally, she is forever sisters with Max. **

**Esme POV**

Max had come back, and explained about her and Leah, and how they were now Luthrana, eternal sisters. Honestly, I was happy to see Leah smile, she deserved to and I was also happy they had each other, Leah a female who would understand her and Max someone she can trust.

"Hey Max!" Angel called from the stairs, she ran down them and towards Max to give her a hug I presume, but Max just acknowledged her with a sharp nod, and Angel's smile wavered with disappointment. What had she been expecting? Max to hug her and smile at her and forgive her? Knowing Max, I wasn't sure that would ever happen.

Nowadays, for some reason I felt distant from the flock. When they first came, they were like our special guests, but once I had heard about their past, particularly about what they had done to Max, I had felt disappointment in them, and it seemed as if they knew how we felt and didn't want to be around us as much.

I seemed to also, view Max as one of my children, another daughter, because I suppose I love her in a motherly way, and couldn't bear it if she went, where as if the flock went, I wouldn't be happy, but yet I wouldn't be sad, if that makes sense.

Now everyone was seated in the living room, which wasn't made to accommodate to the large party that were scattered about the room. So Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Nessie and Jacob all sat on the floor, while everyone else sat one the chairs and sofas, thought Maya sat on the arm of the sofa Fang and Iggy were seated on and Leah was doing the same on the arm of Max's chair.

"Hey I know!" Alice exclaimed, breaking the silence, everyone turned to look at her, "We should have a party!"

"And why would we have a party Alice?" I asked her curiously.

"To celebrate Max becoming a Cullen!" she said happily, and everyone turned to stare at her, the flocks faces turned from relaxed to anger, and Max just looked at Alice, her emotions unclear.

"No, Max isn't a Cullen, she's returning to the flock," Maya said, and looked to Max for confirmation, but Max sighed, "eventually," Maya added from Max's reaction.

"Oh yes she is!" Alice shouted, "You're not her family anymore! We are!" she shouted at Maya, she stood up and walked up to Maya, they were face to face as Maya had stood up to meet Alice's height.

"We will always be Max's family," Maya hissed, glared at Alice, and the rest of the flock stood up and went behind Maya, backing her up.

At this movement, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Nessie, Carlisle and I went and stood behind Alice. We don't like it when someone picks on our family, I noticed how Max didn't move from her seat, not supporting either side, and of course Leah stayed with her.

Then flock growled at us and we hissed back, then they glared at us and we snarled back. Then both side started to shout at the other.

"Why would she go back to you after you hurt her!" I screamed at Iggy and he turned in my direction.

"Because she knows we regret it and she forgives us!" he shouted back, and then turned to reply to another shout, I realised that this had gotten out of hand, and I could see people on either side ready to fight and we couldn't let that happen. We needed to stop this now, but how?

Then a wolf's roar made me jump, and I turned around to see Leah in wolf form glaring at all of us in front of Max, who hadn't moved but was wearing a sad frown.

"Thank you Leah," she whispered, and Leah nodded and ran out of the room, to shift back.

Everyone was silent, I for one was disgusted in my behaviour, how could I have done that? What kind of monster am I?

Then Leah came back in, human form, she stood next to Max, and looked ready to kill.

"You're all idoits!" she shouted, and I saw the flock flinch. "Max is not an object that you can fight over! She is a person with her own feelings and thoughts!" she then looked at Max, they both nodded and left the room.

No one moved, everyone was looking down, regretting their behaviour, not meeting each other's eyes.

"Come on," Maya said, and she gestured for the flock to follow her out of the room

**Angel's POV**

Everyone was in their rooms, thinking about what had just happened, and how they could make it up to Max.

I was sitting in my room, or the room the Cullens kindly let me have, I have no idea why they still let us use this guest rooms, I mean they want Max and we are all that stands in their way. Maybe it's because Max would be angry at them, if they threw us out, but yet again maybe not. I still didn't know where I stood with Max, before she was my mum and I was her baby, and now it's like I am an enemy that she wants to avoid, maybe I am.

Then I had an idea, an idea that would get Max to come back to us, and not join the Cullens. I called the flock with my mind.

_Guys, come to my room now, I have an idea._

I got 'okay's and knew everyone was on their way, quietly my door opened and closed, members of the flock quietly entered and sat down. I'd invited everyone, all but Maya, I'm sure she was part of the problem; Max would never come back if she was here.

"So, how are we going to win Max back?" Iggy asked.

"I know, we could bombard her with presents and love from Fang and the rest of us and tell her how much we miss her and how much we want her back. Then she would feel so overwhelmed she would say how much she loves us and how much she missed us and then she would hug us and we would be back. Oh yeah, then with her as our new leader, we would kick Maya out," Nudge said. I nodded, it was a good plan, but Max had changed and it might not work, so I decided to voice my plan.

"I'm not sure that would work, Max is so cold now, I don't know if she forgives us," Gazzy said sadly.

"Well, I have a plan. We should show her how much we need her, show her how useless Maya is," I said, the gears turning in my head, "We could show Max how Maya lets Iggy and Gazzy create bombs to their hearts content, how she lets Nudge ramble on until our ears bleed, how she lets Fang be emo in a corner and how she lets me mind read and control anyone I want." I said, and head started to nod in agreement.

"One thing," Fang said, and everyone turned to look at him, "I'm not emo," and everyone burst out laughing.

**Bella's POV**

"Mummy," Nessie said in her angelic voice, breaking the silence, and every head in the room turned to look at her.

"Yes sweetheart?" I said.

"Why is Max so sad?" she asked innocently, and I sighed, so did others in the room.

"Well Nessie, it's because she's been through a lot of hard time, a lot of pain in the past and now she adjust back to normal life," I said in a calm voice.

"Mummy," Nessie said again, and I nodded at her, "Can I be Max's friend?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask Max herself?" I said to her, and she grinned and pulled Jacob with her upstairs to Max's room, I presume to ask her.

Then everything went back to its usual silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, but one where everyone was too deep in thought to make light conversation.

"I can't believe the flock!" Alice shrieked in frustration, "I mean they think she'll just come crawling back to them when they need her back. They think she's part of her family! Pa! She's not part of their family, after all the pain they caused her!" Alice shouted.

"Carlisle, do you think she would ever be able to go back, if she wanted to?" Esme asked thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure love; I haven't done an examination to see how vampire she is. Normally I'd say that she couldn't go back, to be around all those human, and be the only vampire in the group, that would be risky. But she had normal eyes, well normal coloured eyes, and eats human food so I'd say that she could, if that was what she wanted." Carlisle said.

"If she hurt them, she would never forgive herself," Esme said sadly, and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Sephialian's POV**

I came to the house my sources said the Cullens lived in, along with the flock, and Maximum.

It was a white, three story house with multiple escape routes; I knew Maximum was good, I bet she had many ways to escape if an assassin found her., so I have to be careful.

Possible entrances, the front door, multiple windows. Hm… where was she? I looked through the windows, seeing the shadows that were cast by the figures inside. The seemed to be two groups of people, in two separate rooms, almost as if they were meeting, plotting against one another.

There was one room, where the was only two figures, and one of them looked suspiciously like Maximum, so that was where she was hiding.

Well, she wouldn't be hiding for long now would she?

**A/N Hey guys!**

**Thanks to thewanted550, noodleloverxDDD (I love noodles!), maximumride062000, mac1222, lucky15371, borkwormultimate, avidreader28, , anime blood fan, RosaryVamp, Peachee1, Leviosa12, Fire-alchemist1, Cookie Spasms, Codekiki12, BlackAngelsOfDeath, AnimeWriterFreak and 16craftytigers FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY!**

**Thanks to avidreader28, Kadoodles, Fire-alchemist1, DreamerHorse, Cookie Spasms, Codekiki12, AnimeWriterFreak and 16craftytiger FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY!**

**Peachee1 : Thanks, nice to know you liked it! J**

**16craftytigers : Good to know! I'll keep updating as often as I can! J**

**THANKS!**

**Becney :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sephialian's POV**

I was planning my entrance and my exit, but then my phone started to vibrate, it must be my masters.

"Hello Master," I said.

"Sephialian, we would like you to do a bit extra," my master said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Well, Maximum will need a bit of motivation won't she?" my master said, and an evil smile crept onto my face.

"Yes master, who?" I asked.

"Get the clone, and any other person, they are just there to watch and to _inspire _Maximum," my master said, and then he hung up, I stood there full of excitement; I would fulfil my masters desire.

"Maximum, I'm here," I whispered into the darkness, as I entered the garden.

**Fang's POV**

We had a plan, show Max how useless Maya is, show Max how much we needed her. Stage one, Nudge channel and Emperor Angel, well those were the code names they chose.

We walked down the stair, and entered the living room, and there was the Cullens, they hadn't moved from their spots from before.

"We're sorry," Iggy said softly, and Carlisle stood up.

"And we're sorry too," he said calmly, and he looked at each one of us and we looked at each one of them, and then I looked at Carlisle, and we both nodded, we were now over this.

Then Maya stomped down the stairs, she walked into the room and sat down on one of the chairs, while Edward looked as if he was having a telepathic conversation with Jasper, and then Emmett.

"Carlisle, we're going hunting," Jasper said, and Carlisle nodded in approval, and sat down in the loveseat with Esme.

Angel and Nudge started to natter away, and Iggy and Gazzy started yet another bomb conversation, and Maya was too deep in her thoughts to talk, not that I'd talk to her. Ever since Max had gone, I had no one to talk to, I mean everyone had their partner, and I had Max but then I lost her, but I desperately want her back, need her back. Then a loud stomach grumbled and we all turned to look at Gazzy.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Oh! Don't worry! I'll go make some food," Esme jumped off of the loveseat and went to the kitchen, she called Carlisle to follow her, and he did.

Then there was a mass of footsteps coming down the stair and heading for the room, the door burst open and in came Max, holding hands with Nessie who was smiling in delight, and behind them was Jacob and Leah who were in deep conversation.

_Stage one commencing. _Angel thought to everyone and we all nodded.

"So guys, I was wondering if we should have a party anyways, not because Max is joining a family but just because we deserve some fun. I mean party are made to make you have fun, last time even Fang smiled, well that might have been because Max kissed him," and I blushed, now that is something I don't do, and Max noticed and smirked, but Nudge was still talking, "Like in fairy tales, but I think that they have feast not parties, but it's the same idea, have fun." Nudge continued to natter one and one cue, Iggy raised his hands to cover his ears, and the rest of the flock followed suit, covering our ears.

"Does she ever stop?" I heard Nessie whisper to Max, and Max shook her head and smirked again.

Max turned to look at Maya, to see what she was going to do in the situation, but Maya was just looking into space, and Max started to get annoyed.

"NUDGE! My ears are bleeding!" Nessie screamed, and she looked at Max to see if that was the right thing to do, and Max nodded.

"Why didn't any of you cover the Nudge channel?" Max asked, and we all shook our head.

"Well last time we did that, Maya told us not to as Nudge has freedom of speech and so may say what she want for however long they want, and she has the right to voice her opinions," Angel said sweetly, and we all nodded.

Max glared daggers at Maya, who sheepishly looked down, and Max smirked. God! She was so hot when she smirked, it made me want to kiss her. To wrap my arms around her and kiss her full on the lips, but I knew what would happen if I did that, from her, Leah, Nessie, everyone. So I daydreamed about what it would be like to be locked in a room with Max.

_Fang! Keep your thoughts PG! Max can hear your thoughts too! _Angel thought to me, and I looked up to see Max looking at me, one eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on her lips. God! She was so hot! She rolled her eyes, oh yeah, she must have been looking at my thoughts, so I stopped thinking about her and focused on Gazzy, who had started speaking.

"That's not the only rule she created, she said that Iggy and I could create bombs any time we liked, Angel can control whoever she wants, she even encouraged her, and she lets Fang ," but he was cut off by Maya storming out of the room.

Leah and Max looked at one another and then nodded, and left the room to follow Maya.

**Maya's POV**

Why did they do that? Are they trying to make me feel useless? Make me a disappointment?

I stormed out of the room, and into the garden, I started sobbing, I couldn't stop.

"Oh there there, it's ok," someone said, and I jumped out of my skin, it was a stranger. He was coming towards me, slowly I walked backward. He looked plain black, because he was wearing only black, assassins clothing.

How was he here? Wouldn't we know if he was hiding in the garden? I looked around me, to try and find an escape route, but he was blocking the door back to the house, so I would be force to run into the woods.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am you kidnapper," he replied and he grabbed me and put a piece of cloth over my mouth and nose, making me breathe in the sickly sweet scent. Then I fell asleep.

It was like I was sleeping, but not at the same time. My eyes stayed open and I saw Max and Leah run out.

"Maya?" they called into the darkness.

I wanted to call to them, I wanted to warn them but I couldn't move my mouth, it was like I could only watch as the scene unravelled in front of me.

Leah and Max stepped into the clearing and saw the assassin and me in his arms.

"What have you done to her?" Max screamed.

"Oh Maximum! I'm here to take you home!" he said like it was a good thing.

"Sephialian," Max snarled.

Sephialian held up a pair of handcuffs, and twirled them around in his hands.

"I would put these on her, but I don't think there's much points, she's powerless." He said and laughed.

"Don't you dare insult Maya!" Max snarled, and I felt happy that for once someone cared.

"Oh look! We have three!" Sephialian said, and then he grabbed Leah and put his hand around her neck.

"Move or shout and I choke her," he said, with a deadly look in his eyes, he threw me to the floor, and put the cloth over Leah's mouth.

"Leah!" Max screamed as Leah went limp in Sephialian's hands.

Max lunged forward, and Sephialian dropped Leah and blocked Max's punch, she then kicked him in the gut, and kneed him where the sun don't shine.

She ran to Leah and pulled her next to me.

"Leah? Maya?" she said, and she started to shake us softly, but neither of us woke up.

"GUYS! ASSASSIN IN THE GARDEN!" Max shouted, and then Sephialian grabbed her. He grabbed something from his back pocket, it was a syringe and injected it into Max, and then he put the handcuffs on her as she started to go limp.

He turned around to us and grabbed our hands and then teleported us, when I looked up we were in some sort of hall, and he dropped us onto the cold floor.

"Master," he said and he bowed in front of three thrones, "I have done your bidding," he stood up and bowed again.

I looked at the figures, I didn't know them , then I looked at their uniforms.

They were the Volturi.

**Esme's POV**

We all ran out of the house, into the garden, to see four unknown figures disappear.

"Max?" I called out, "Max!" I called again in panic. Where was she?

Everyone had heard her scream, and then ran to the garden.

"Search the garden," Carlisle said and everyone, even little Nessie looked around.

"I've found something!" Alice screeched, and all eyes turned to her. She held up a piece of smelly cloth, it smelled sickly sweet.

"It's a compound that make you fall asleep," Iggy said sadly.

"So someone knocked Max out," Gazzy said.

"No, there was four figures," Jasper said, and everyone looked around to see who was missing.

"Max, Maya and Leah," I whispered sadly.

"But who would take them?" Rosa asked.

"I think I know," Angel said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Volturi," Angel said sadly.

**A/N Hey Guys!**

**For some reason whenever I go like this J (smiley face) and put it in Fan Fiction it turns into a J.**

**Thanks to everyone who view this story!**

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, I'll make the next one EXTRA long.**

**Becney :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Leah's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, to see a poorly lit room, with two dog crates in it, along with my own dog crate. The thick metal bars were too strong for me to brake with my bare hands, but there was a door to this cage, but it was locked.

Then I remembered what had happened, and looked in the other cages to see a sleeping Max on my right and a very scared Maya on my left. So this was The School, well this was the wrath of the Volturi, they handed us over to The School.

"Leah," Maya whispered, and I looked at her, for her to continue. The only reason I put up with her was because Max did, otherwise I didn't really know her, but I hated her because she was partly responsible for Max's pain that she suffered.

"What?" I asked as she hadn't continued.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked and at the end her voice broke and tears started to stream down her face and she reddened and started to sob, loudly. She was screaming and I felt like hitting her because she was going to wake Max.

"Calm down!" I barked at her, but she ignored me and carried on sobbing, I growled. Then there was a stirring in the cage next to mine, and Max woke up, she blinked, her eyes adjusting to the little light there was in this room.

"Maya, calm down it'll all be okay," Max soothed and Maya got quieter and quieter, until she was no longer screaming but her tears didn't stop.

Then the door was swung open, light pouring in and hurting our eyes, and in came a man in a long white lab coat.

"Jeb," Max said, not emotion in her voice.

"Maximum, you know why you are here," Jeb said, and Max just looked down.

"Well, for those of us who don't know, care to explain _Jeb_," I spat at him, and I could tell that Max liked my reaction.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we caught your name, as your role is much smaller in this," Jeb said.

"What do you mean role?" I hissed at Jeb.

"Well, you may or may not have noticed, but Maximum has weakened, and so the Volturi sent her here to become strong again. You are here to _motivate_ Maximum, you and the clone." Jeb said spitefully.

"I have a name! It's Maya!" Maya shouted but Jeb just waved his hand.

"I do not care about petty details about insignificant things," he said and Maya screamed at him, as I growled at him.

"Now Max, where were we before?" Jeb asked Max.

"What do you mean before?" I asked.

"Before Max failed, because Maximum is a failure, she failed at everything, her results dropped significantly and she became less valuable," Jeb said, in a bored tone.

"Max is the most valuable thing in the world!" I screamed at him.

"Maybe to you, but not to the rest of the world," he said sadly, he flicked through a book, and then realisation glinted in his eyes.

"Time for the death test Maximum," he said evilly, as he opened Max's cage, two erasers came and escorted her away, she was so far away in her mind that she didn't even fight them. Then he turned to Maya.

"Maya, you have a chance," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You could fulfil your purpose, you could be Maximum Ride!" he said happily, I turned to look at Maya waiting for her snappy response.

"Really?" she said in disbelief, and Jeb nodded. "Then I except!" she said happily, she turned to me, and I growled at her.

"She forgave you, and now you're going to work her enemies," I hissed.

"I'm tired of being who everyone else wants me to be, I'm going to fulfil _my_ purpose, I'm going to complete _my_ dream," she snarled, and Jeb opened her cage, put a hand on her shoulder, and led her out of the room, then I was all alone.

**Fang's POV**

Everyone sat there in silence, trying to come up with a plan, but no one had any ideas.

"Look! Why don't we just go to the Volturi and demand they release her!" I shouted.

Carlisle stood up, "She might not be there anymore," he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

"I mean, the Volturi do not torture, they pay others to do so," Carlisle said.

"Then where is she?" I shouted.

"Firstly, you need to calm down Fang, and secondly from the earlier partnership, I'd say she was in The School," Carlisle said, glaring at me and I sat down, my hands shaking.

"Then we have to go get her!" Angel shouted, Carlisle was about to speak but she cut him off, "No! There's no time to make plans! As soon as I was taken, Max came after me right away, and I was fine! But if she had been a minute later, then," and Angel broke down in sobs, Nudge ran to her side and comforted her, but she cried harder.

"I know you're concerned about Maya, but we have to be careful," Rosalie said, and everyone (the flock) turned to glare at her, and Gazzy got up and walk over to her.

"I don't care about Maya! I care about Max!" he shouted in her face, and she walked back and sat down next to Emmett.

"Come on, let's go," I said and signalled for the flock to follow me out of the room, we went up to the guest room and took out stuff, the little we had, and packed it into large rucksack, and put it on their shoulders. We came down the stairs, and were about to open the front door, and leave but Carlisle grabbed my hand.

"I understand now," he said.

"No, no one understands," I said and opened the door.

"Fang, please let us help," Carlisle begged. I looked at him, and the rest of the Cullen's, who were standing in the hallway.

"As long as you don't judge us," I said, and they all nodded, so I closed the door and signalled for the flock to drop their rucksacks.

"What's the plan?" Emmett asked.

"Get in, find Max, Leah and Maya, get out," I said simply.

"That isn't much of a plan, you and the flock know they school better than anyone, there could be loads of problems," Edward said.

"It's a Max plan, and it always works," I said and the flock nodded in agreement, Alice and Emmett laughed and Jasper and Rosa smirked, while Carlisle and Esme just looked concerned.

"Nessie, you can't come it's too dangerous," I said, and Edward and Bella smiled at me thankfully. But Nessie just looked sad, she was about to argue, but Jacob hugged her and she shut up.

"So who's staying with Nessie?" I asked, I expected Jacob to raise his hand, but he didn't, and he noticed me looking at him.

"Leah is my friend, and from what you tell me I'm not letting her stay there for long," he said and I nodded.

"Well, we could leave Nessie with Charlie?" Bella suggested.

"Charlie?" I asked, not knowing who he was.

"My father," she said, and I nodded. Then Edward picked Nessie up and along with Bella ran out of the house in a blink.

Emmett looked at Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, and they all nodded.

"We'll do the van," Emmet said, and Carlisle nodded. They left to prepare the van, and Esme went to the kitchen to make some food, and the flock went to help her, leaving me and Carlisle alone.

"Fang," he said, "Do you love Max?" he asked.

"With all my heart, I would die for her, I would go through hell for her, but we went through it together. I died on the inside when she left, or when we kicked her out, whatever you think it is. But she hates me, she loathed me. Whenever I'm around she ignores me, or glares at me when I just what to kiss her I fear her hatred. So yes, yes I do," I said.

**Leah's POV**

It felt like it had been hours, and I was alone, so alone. It was dark, so dark and I was scared, scared of the monsters who took my sister, again and again. They would come and take her, then return her broken and bleeding, this was her seventh test, so far she told me they had made her run along a burning run way to test her speed, they had put her in a maze and electrified the floor, they had examined her organs while she was awake and screaming and so much more. They never took me for testing, only her, they made me listen and it hurt, even though I wasn't doing the tests, it hurt to see her so broken, so sad. But yet she pulled me a smile and pretended to be okay, to reassure me, but I knew how she felt on the inside. I heard her screams, full of agony and pain and despair, tears were running down my cheeks and forming a puddle in my cage.

Now I knew The School, now I know true pain, and god it hurts. But why hadn't they come? What were they waiting for? The Pack said they cared, they said if one of us got taken away they would help, they said they'd protect Max, but they'd lied, to Max and to me. What about the Cullens? They wanted Max to be in their family, and yet they let her suffer, the flock wanted her back and yet they let her go through this again, even though she had saved them for this hellhole so many time.

"Where are you?" I screamed into the darkness. "Why aren't you here?" I screamed again, and there was no reply, and started to laugh, I laughed so hard more tears streamed down my face, but these tears were tears of joy, of happiness. The darkness was my new friend, one who wouldn't leave me, who would always be there for me, just like Max; we could be three best friends.

Then I realised, I was broken, I was mad, and I didn't care.

**A/N I feel so sad, maybe that's why I wrote a really sad chapter. Leah's mad, Max is going through hell, Fang's admitting his love but will he ever see her again? Will Max survive? Will Leah get better? Will Max join the Volturi? Can they be saved? Will this story have a happy ending? I haven't decided. **

**Wow! Two updates today! You're all very lucky!**

**THANKS TO REVIEWERS!**

**Becney :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Maya's POV**

I walked down the corridor, a spring in my step as I was happy; I was Maximum Ride to the world. Soon everyone would accept me for that, Angel would see me as her mother, so would Gazzy, I'd be Iggy and Nudge's big sister and Fang's girlfriend, this one in particular made me tingle all over, in a good way. I was excited, they would love me, they would respect me, and they would listen to me, I would be their superior.

I will admit, guilt was hidden at the back of my mind, Max had been the only one who was nice to me, she accepted me for who I was, maybe she saw me as her sister? No, I can only be loved as Maximum, and now that's who I am.

I smiled to myself, my happiness overflowing, and then I looked at the time, and ran to Jeb's office.

"Jeb!" I squealed and ran into his arms for a hug, which he obliged.

"Now Maya, or should I say Maximum, there is only one thing that is left for you to do," he said consulting his notes.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"We must make the old Maximum ready for the Volturi," Jeb said, and my good mood was ruined.

"But the Volturi want her to be strong, and if we make her strong then she will be Maximum Ride Volturi, the strongest vampire to walk the earth," I said, but Jeb just looked at me, not understanding the problem. "I must be the strongest," I said, pointing it out, and Jeb chuckled.

"Maximum was never the strongest, not physically, she believed she was 'the maximum' and so to speak the strongest, to be Maximum all you have to do is believe you are the strongest and you will be Maximum," Jeb said, that was true, but could Maximum's power only be in her believe, well if Jeb says so then it must be true. I shrugged, and hugged Jeb again before leaving the room to pay Maximum a visit.

I walked down the corridor, a smile playing on my face; I was visiting Max and Leah, or no wait to me they were experiments 2519 and 2520.

I pushed open the door to their room, and they were still in their cages. Max was lying broken in hers, her body was bent in places that I didn't know could bent, there was pools of blood in her cage that were spilling onto the floor, even though her vampire super skin and speedy healing should have mean that was impossible.

Leah was a different story, she was sitting upright in her cage, right at the back, her eyes, the look in them was so desperate it made my heart break.

"Excuse me!" she screamed causing me to jump, "You disgusting little traitor I was talking to my friend!"

"Max is unconscious," I replied calmly, and Leah just laughed and turned away so her back was to me.

"Silly woman, she thinks she knows, hah! She's so funny isn't she! She thinks she's all important now she's stolen someone's identity!" Leah said in a scary voice.

"I haven't stolen anything," I said, and I looked at Leah in fear as she turned around to face me.

"Thief, thief, thief, thief, thief," she chanted, under her breath getting louder and louder until she was shouting and screaming, I covered my ears to make it stop, and she did, "I don't like thieves and I don't like you!" she snarled, "Now go away," she said doing a shooing gesture with her hands.

I stood there, fear and rage boiling in my minds, my fists were clenched and my eyes were wide with fear.

"Breathe Maya, breathe you last breath," Max whispered and I turned to see her broken form move slightly. A tear slowly trickled down my face at the sight in front of me, my friends, no, they were my ex-friends, broken and desperate.

"No! Max don't be nice, don't breathe! Choke! Die! Die! Die!" Leah chanted over and over again, and I stormed out of the room, I couldn't do it, I couldn't be Max because I wasn't invisible. I couldn't watch as my friends broke, while Leah became mad and Max became evil.

**Fang's POV**

I woke up screaming, and no one was there, except for Iggy, he promised he would.

I'd been like this for the last two days; I'd have nightmares of The School, and what they were doing to Max and what they were doing to Leah and Maya. I would wake up screaming, at first everyone was there in an instant, but then they realised it was just bad dreams only Iggy was there to comfort me.

"It's okay Fang, it's only a dream," Iggy said as her hugged me, reassuring me everything was okay.

We were supposed to leave two days ago, but Carlisle said we had to be in our best health if we wanted to be any help to Max and Leah, I found it funny how he didn't mention Maya, because he knew no one cared. Everyone loved Max, and no one had anything against Leah, but we hated Maya, well some people had nothing against her but that's because they didn't know her.

"You okay now Fang?" Iggy asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I muttered and then I thought about Max, "Why haven't we left yet? Why haven't we gone to rescue Max and Leah?" I shouted.

"Calm down Fang, it's because you don't get any sleep, well the rest of us aren't at the best of health and we need a plan and we need to prepare," he said softly.

"If Max was in charge we would have left already," I grunted.

Then Iggy hit me over the head, hard and I groaned and looked at him to see tears in his eyes. "Don't you dare Fang, don't you dare pretend that we don't care, BECAUSE WE DO!" he screamed.

Everyone was there in a flash at the sound of Iggy's shout, well the vampires, as the flock ran so they got there slower, but they all stood in front of me.

"We leave tomorrow, if that's okay with you all?" Carlisle said and everyone nodded.

"I don't think anyone will get much sleep, so why don't we start preparing now?" she said, and everyone nodded enthusiastically, and then they all started to work, loading the van and such and such.

On his way out, Iggy turned to me, "You're not the only one hurting Fang," he whispered, and then he walked away.

**Leah's POV**

The darkness, the darkness was my friend, he listened and he helped and he understood. I was talking to him, when two erasers came in and in came the Volturi.

"Excuse me I was talking to my friend and you have interrupted," I shouted and two of the figures faces wavered, but the leader of them came forward to my cage, and put his hands on the bars.

"Hello, my name is Marcus," he said, smiling.

"Hello Marcus, I'm Leah and this is my friend," I said pointing to me and then to the darkness. "And this is my luthrana Maxie," I said pointing to the other cage.

Marcus stood up and turned to the others, they murmured in low voices, but I could hear them.

"I can hear you," I said and laughed, "You're talking about me, you want me to join," I laughed again, "but only with my two friends," I said glaring at the lady.

"Of course," he said and he signalled for the erasers to unlock the cages, letting us monsters out for the world to see, I giggled.

"You are now Leah Clearwater Volturi and Maximum Ride Volturi, thought you never officially left," Marcus said in a posh voice and I giggled.

We then walked out, and on the way out I turned to the erasers that had kept me prisoner in my cage.

"Thank you," I whispered to them, and their faces turned to shock, I guess they'd never been thanked before.

I walked out with my new family, Max was talking to Chelsea they were in deep conversation while Dylan talked to Marcus. I just skipped behind them, because I was talking to darkness, and we were the best of friends.

**Angel's POV**

Fang can be the biggest jerk ever sometimes, but yet still he's my brother, and I love him, in a brotherly way, but he really pushes the boundaries. I mean what he was saying, what he was thinking, it was like he thought the rest of us didn't care, and that angered me.

Max was my world, she was my mother and leader and of course I cared about what happened to her, I loved her, but Fang had to make me feel like I was bad.

Anyway now Esme and Rosalie were cooking and preparing food for the journey, Carlisle, Gazzy and Iggy were finding stuff we needed, like maps and stuff, Nudge, Edward, Bella and I were taking it to the car, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were sorting out the cars, and Jacob was dropping Nessie off at Charlie's house.

Then the doorbell rang, and everyone froze, everyone was thinking the same thing,

_Who is it?_

Esme came out of the kitchen and walked over to the door, opened it, and there was Dr.M and Ella.

**A/N THREE UPDATES IN ONE DAY! WOW! I must love writing! :P**

**16craftytigers: You're very passionate aren't you? I LOVE IT! (that's the point, you're supposed to feel that way!)**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chelsea's POV**

I was happy, Maximum was back and she sat in the throne next to me, Leah was also here, but she was chained to the wall next to my throne, because she wanted to be. Leah scared me, the look in her eyes was unnerving, and we all knew that she had gone mad from the torture of The School, but yet no one did anything about it, because Leah was powerful like this. Leah had a new power, she could create darkness, whom she refers to as her friend, which does freak me out. Maximum had more powers now, if that was even possible, and her previous powers have developed more, making her keep her title as the most powerful vampire to walk the earth, she is quite remarkable.

"Marcus," Maximum said, and Marcus, along with the rest of us looked at her.

"Yes Maximum?" Marcus asked.

"I was wondering, if I could go on a mission, to kill a thief," Maximum said calmly, and Dylan looked surprised, not understanding, while I understood who she meant. "After all, they did steal from a vampire," Maximum said.

"Okay then Maximum but return shortly," Marcus said, and Maximum stood up, hugged me and patted Leah on the head, who smiled back at her, she hugged Marcus and Dylan too and then left the room.

"Master," Leah said to Marcus, and he set his eyes on her, "May I spread the darkness?" she asked and my expression turned to one of horror, what did she mean?

"And who would you spread it to?" Marcus asked warily.

"I'd spread it to the Cullens," Leah said, and she smiled.

**Fang's POV**

I stood there staring at them, what were they doing here? I thought they said they never wanted to see us again. They were both there, Dr.M looking sad with bags under her eyes and in her veterinary uniform, she must have come from work. Ella looked so different, she was wearing black, only black, she had dyed her hair black, and she wore a black leather jacket and chunky biker boot, black if you hadn't guessed it.

"Hello Val, what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked, and was curious about how they knew each other.

"Dr.M's here!" Iggy exclaimed, and Dr.M turned to see us, she gasped and took a step back, so did Ella. Angel turned to Iggy sending him a visual picture.

"Ella!" he cried and ran in her direction, but Jasper stopped him.

"She's feeling hatred and I don't think your actions are a good idea when she's feeling like that," Jasper whispered to Iggy, who nodded sadly and walked back next to me.

"This was a mistake," Dr.M said and she turned to Ella and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"We asked her too," Sam said as he came to the door, with the pack behind him, "because Max's her daughter, and Ella's step-sister," Sam said, and the Cullens, all of them but Esme, turned to glare at us for not telling them.

"Well, I'm not surprised that they didn't tell you, after all we never wanted to see them again," Ella said, and venom poured out of her words.

"Ella," Iggy started, but Ella cut him off.

"I don't care, you're traitorous back stabbing idoits, who kicked Max out, and I have nothing to say to you!" Ella spat and Dr.M rubbed a soothing arm on her back to calm her down.

"May we come in?" Sam asked wearily, and Carlisle nodded and opened the door fully.

"We were just about to leave to rescue Max from The School," Esme said, but Sam cut her off.

"She's not there anymore, she's back with the Volturi, so is Leah, but Maya I don't know," Sam said, and Ella turned and smiled at him.

"You see, Sam is nice and he cares about her, you told us she was dead, you little traitors, Jeb told us what really happened because you idoits lied to us," Ella shouted at us and we just hung back, as her, Dr.M, the pack and the Cullens entered the living room, we followed them in, not uttering a word.

"So Max and Leah are no longer in The School?" Carlisle asked.

"No, apparently they broke them, and they 'were ready'" Sam said.

"How do you know this?" Rosalie asked.

"Leah was part of our pack, and we can hear a very few amount of her thoughts, like right now she's thinking, 'bring the darkness'" he said.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked, and the pack shrugged their shoulders.

"We don't know, but we think that she's coming here," Seth said.

"Does that mean she's better?" Alice asked.

"We don't know, all we know is she went through hell, whenever she was in pain, we all had bad dreams," he said sadly.

"We know that Max would never leave Leah on her own, so either she might be with the Volturi, or coming with Leah," Ella said.

"Well then, I think we should make a plan," Carlisle said and Sam nodded.

"I think we should split into two teams, one stays here and sees if Leah's coming, the other goes to the Volturi, and rescues Max if she's there or makes sure the Volturi don't do this again." Sam said, and everyone nodded, it was a logical plan.

"So who will be in each of the teams?" Esme said.

"Well, I think that Carlisle should be on the team that goes to the Volturi, and I on the team that stays for Leah," Sam said.

"I want to stay with you Sam, for Leah," Seth said, after all Leah is his sister, so Sam nodded.

"Alice, I want you to come with me, as you and Max have a strong friendship," Carlisle said.

"Where Alice goes, I go," Jasper said and kissed Alice lightly on the lips.

"I'm going with you Carlisle, for my daughter," Dr.M said.

"I'm staying with you mum," Ella said determinedly.

"Flock, I think you should just stay here," Carlisle said, and we all looked disappointed and angry, I was about to argue but then Esme started to speak.

"No Carlisle, that isn't wise, I'd say that Angel should definitely come with us, and Nudge as they can get out of any situation and could be useful. Iggy and Gazzy should stay here, because I know they have a speciality of bombs, and if Leah is very powerful, which I think she will be they will be vital. Fang I think should also stay here." Esme said, Angel and Nudge smiled at the thought of seeing Max again, Iggy and Gazzy smiled mischievously at the thought of making more bombs, while I remained expressionless, as I wasn't happy with my position, but didn't argue.

"Pack, I think we should all stay here, as Leah is an important member of our pack and we should be here for her." Sam said and the pack all nodded, or grunted in agreement.

"Family, I think that we should all go to the Volturi, as we have many things to discuss with them," Carlisle said, and the Cullens all nodded.

"So the teams are decided, so let's go!" Dr.M said and everyone got up and went to their designated place.

**Maya's POV**

I walked around the field; honestly I was unsure of why I was here, a grassy field in the middle of now where. But Jeb said it was Max's experiences that made her who she was, and I needed to have the same experiences to be her.

He said, "Go anywhere, see amazing sights and feel extreme pain," and I had nodded, packed up my few belongings and flown out of The School, set to return in a month's time.

Now I was in Spain, after a long flight from America, I was exhausted, and so I had checked into a hotel and stayed the night, using the money The School had given me.

When I woke up, everything was quiet, suspiciously quiet. I jumped out of bed, and noticed a letter on my bed side table, secured there by a knife. I removed the knife and opened the letter with shaking hands, it read;

_My dearest little thief,_

_As I am not a coward like you, I did not kill you in your sleep; I will meet you in the abandoned hill at eleven o'clock, for a fight to the death. I wonder who will win? No, I wonder more if you have a chance._

_Maximum Ride Volturi_

I dropped the letter, my hands refusing to stop shaking, a fight to the death with Max, I would surly lose. What should I do? I could fly back to The School, tell them about the letter, but then I would be a coward, flying away. So I would be Maximum, I would fight.

**Leah's POV**

I walked, across the sea, my bridge of darkness keeping me safe, Marcus had given me permission, and I would show them, I would show them the light, well the darkness.

I walked as I saw ships float across the sea, the sailors mouths dropped as they saw me, walking on water.

I laughed, "I'll show you the darkness one day, I'll show the world!" I said, and laughed; the sailor looked shocked and turned his steering wheel, to get away from me.

"Aww, that's not nice, is it?" I said, and I out stretched my hands, my palms facing the boat, and suddenly darkness was around it.

"My friend!" I screamed, "I was afraid you had forgotten me!" I laughed of course not, the darkness would stay with me forever, it was in me and I was forever surrounded by it.

The ship, shook, and turned and tossed, as I laughed it was turned over completely and submerged in the water. I heard the screams of the people on it, the people dying.

"Don't worry," I whispered to them, "It's safe in the darkness, he'll protect you, just like he has to me,"

But yet they continued to scream, harder after my soothing if that was even possible, I sighed, they obviously weren't worthy of the darkness's help.

"Kill them," I whispered and then the screaming stopped.

**A/N Sorry, the last bit was kind of sad, but I felt like writing it because it shows how Leah has changed.**

**16craftytigers: Hope this was interesting enough for you! But it's going to get better!**

**Peachee1: Aww thanks! Good to know! :P**

**Leviosa12: Thanks! Good to know that you love it! :P**

**Codekiki12: This chapter answered your first question, and your second, and your third. Yeah, I know three chapters in one day! I might write more today but I won't jinx it!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Leah's POV**

I was nearly there, the thought was sending tingles through my body, I would be able to spread the darkness, and to the Cullens.

I was walked on water, wondering about on the sea, sinking ships and spreading the darkness, as everyone should know, they should know its wonders and the happiness it brings. It listens, and it whispers back, telling you what to do, not in a bossy way, in a helpful way.

I walked across the land they call 'Forks', thought I do not think that this is an appropriate name, why call a place after cutlery?

Anyway, I came to the Cullens house; it was just as I remembered it, a white three story house with lots of windows. It's time to act, I raised my hands.

"Friend please, show them your power," I whispered to the darkness and then the windows clouded over, not light getting through, I heard shouting from the living room, they had given themselves away.

I laughed, the darkness would show them, what happens to those who cause pain, to those who do not keep their promises.

"Leah's here!" my dear little brother said, and I smiled he was alright, NO! I don't care, he left me, he left me in the darkness, and he can rot in hell for all I care, I DON'T CARE!

"It's okay Leah, you're right, he deserves this, he deserves worse but you are kind," the darkness said, reassuring me that I was on the right path.

"You're right, they all deserve it," I said, and then I walked up to the house.

**Maya's POV**

I walked to the hill, my legs shaking, knocking one another; I'd never been this scared in my life. My heart was beating wildly, and my forehead drenched in sweat, how could beat my idol? She was who I was supposed to replace, and yet I was not ready to do that, I hadn't got her experiences, I hadn't gone through her pain.

I looked up, to see a female figure standing at the top of the hill, in a red cloak, she was here. I gulped, and then walked forward to her.

"Well, good afternoon my little thief," she said.

"I'm not a thief," I stuttered and she laughed.

"Are you saying that you didn't betray me, you didn't leave me to go through torture? I you saying you aren't attempting to be me?" she said, venom was pouring out of her every word.

"I … I … "I started but I couldn't finish, because she was right, I was a thief but yet I continued to deny it.

_But it's not your fault, it's your purpose, you were created to do this and you can't help it_.

A voice said in the back of my head, and for some reason I listened to it.

"It's not my fault I was created!" I screamed, remembering what Max told me.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Max screamed at me, and I looked at her and saw tears running down her face, "Don't you think you've done enough! You stole my flock! My family! You dare try to make this MY FAULT!" Max screamed and then she zoomed forward to me and grab me hard on the shoulders, throwing me up high into the air.

I screamed as she grabbed me again and pushed me into the ground, the earth muffling my screams. Then I pulled on her arm, trying with all my might for her to let go, for her grip on me to loosen. And then suddenly she disappeared, and I realised that she had duplicated herself, and that was only one of her duplicates.

I shakily got to my feet, and saw two Max's walking towards me, I backed away my hand grabbing a rock and threw it at the Max I thought was real, but she dodged it and came up beside me and whacked me in the face with a right hook.

I stumbled backwards, only to be pushed forward by another duplicate, I turned to them but they disappeared and I ran away, anywhere, as I knew that I couldn't win this fight.

"Now Maya, I know you're a coward but even you shouldn't run away from a fight," Max said and then I saw her everywhere, she was blocking all the exits and coming closer to me, surrounding me. I turned around and kept on spinning, trying to get out, to find her weak point, but then I realised, I was trapped, left at the mercy of the one person who hated me with every cell in their body.

**Sam's POV**

Everything was dark, we couldn't see even with our raptor vision, Leah must have found a way to take the light, if that was even possible, but Leah sure was smart, she knew that darkness brings out fear.

Gazzy was screaming and Iggy demanding an explanation as to what was going on, Fang was silent, Seth was screaming as to where Leah was and some members of the Pack were panicking while other trying to calm everyone down.

"SILENCE!" I shouted above the noise, which died down as I started to speak. "This is just meant to make us cared, to bring out our fear, but we will not let it. We will not let it," I chanted and everyone joined to fight the darkness.

Then suddenly there was a high pitched laugh, and everyone was silent, turning around to find out where it had come from.

"Oh Sam!" Leah exclaimed "Why don't be like that! The darkness is here to help!" she exclaimed.

"How does it help us Leah?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why it hides the stuff of nightmares," she said, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Why? Do you not want its protection?" she question.

"No Leah," I shouted amidst the darkness, "I do not,"

"Well then, I should never have been so kind as to offer it to you," and when she finished speaking, light entered the room, and I turned to see a sight of nightmares.

Leah stood there, her clothes ripped and torn; her skin covered in cuts from claws, from her arms to her face, by the light switch, her fingers still on the switch, deciding whether or not to use it.

"I did warn you Sam, but yet you did not heed my warning," she said with mock-sadness.

"What did they do to you?" I asked in horror and she laughed.

"These," she said her finger pointing to her scars that covered her body, she laughed again in a high pitched cackle, "I did these myself," my mouth dropped, and she continued to speak, "I'm very proud of them," and she smiled while the rest of our mouths dropped.

"Oh Leah, I'm so sorry," I said sadly and she turned and glared at me.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR APOLOGISES!" she screamed at me, and I noticed for the first time, madness looming in the depths of her eyes.

"Now," she said and she stoked her clothes tenderly, "time to die,"

"Leah, please, calm down" Seth begged.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" she shrieked and then she opened her hand and the next second Seth was pinned to a chair but a number of pins. He struggled and Jared and Paul went to help him, but they couldn't get him free.

"Are those the trigger pins?" Gazzy asked, fear creeping into his voice, and Leah turned to him, looking at him with her mad eyes.

"Oh Gazzy! I got these pins from some weapons threatening the public!" Leah exclaimed, "You don't have anything to do with it do you?" she said in a fake questioning tone in her voice.

"She deactivate our bombs," Gazzy said, in a nearly sobbing voice, explaining what had gone wrong, and we knew now that everything was falling to pieces.

"What!" everyone exclaimed, the bombs were the last resort, and if Leah had disabled that, then we were left with plan A.

Leah laughed, a hearty mad laugh, she clucked her side and laughed harder.

"You silly fools!" she spat, and it seemed as if she was surrounded, surrounded by darkness, it was all around her, like a wind blowing her hair into a tangled mess and her clothes ripping, creating bigger holes and showing more cuts covering all her skin.

"Let the darkness consume you, whispering into your ears, controlling your every movement!" she shouted over the winds of darkness, and then the darkness came to us, it whipped around us, and it had a voice?

"Sam, I can take away your pain," it whispered to me, and before I knew it I was on the floor, clutching my knees closely to my chest, screaming out in pain.

The darkness was everywhere, all around the room, in every corner and in everyone.

"Leah," I whispered, "Please help me," I begged her in a whisper and she came over, and bent down in front of me.

"Just like you help me when I was locked in a cage, only hearing Max's screams, being locked in the darkness?" she said, looking deep into my eyes. "Why would I help you? I treated me like I was a mistake! You left me and gave me no explanation! You broke my heart! You broke up with me and went straight to Emily, my second cousin! You hurt me! Then I got mood swings, because of you, and I phased, giving my dad a heart attack! He died, because you hurt me!" she screamed, and I flinched, because she reminded me of what I did to her, and I did what I thought I'd never do, I cried.

**A/N Sad chapter :( **

**I'll update soon.**

**16craftytigers: Thanks, good to know that you like it!**

**Codekiki12: Leah broke because they broke Max, who was till partially broken, that's why it was so fast. Leah is crazy and Max is evil, true I'm not sure if anyone stands a chance. YAY! You still love the story!**

**Becney :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Maya's POV**

I felt tears well up in my eyes, threatening to pill over my eyes and fall down my cheeks, but I attempted to hold them back, and failed.

Max and her duplicates had formed a tight circle around me, trapping me, blocking out all exits, and all hopes of life.

"Please!" I screamed, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I screamed but all the Max's just shook their heads in unison, I turned but couldn't move from their disappoint gazes, I turned and turned trying to find some hope, anything.

But then a Max was behind me, and she pulled my hair, forcing my head up, and then she turned around and punched me in the face, it felt like my neck was about to snap off, and I cried out in pain.

"Please!" I begged but she continued, punching me hard in the face, and I became limp in her hands.

"No Maya, you don't get to sleep so that you feel better, so that the pain isn't so bad. You don't get that privilege!" she cried and I whimpered. Then there was a clap of hands, and I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes, they blurred adjusting to the sunlight. I saw only one Max, and she wasn't one of them who had hurt me, she walked up to me. I tried to get up, to move away from her, but my body ached so bad, and I couldn't move without feeling immense pain. She came up to me, and crouched over me, she blocked out the sun, casting a shadow over my body.

"Maya, don't think you're the only one who hurts, don't you dare. You are a selfish pig who is only looking out for themselves and I am disgusted that you even look at me, let alone want to be me." I flinched and looked at her in fear.

"Please Maya, don't look at me, like I'm the one in the wrong," she said, and sighed and I laughed quietly.

"Don't fear you? The invincible Maximum Ride? The one who crouched before, about to take me life? Oh, of course I have no idea why I might fear you!" I snapped, well I tried but due to the amount of pain I was in I think I just sounded strained, and Max just slapped me across the face hard.

"Time to die Maya, and I really am sorry," Max said, and there was a million thoughts going through my head, but yet no ideas on how I could survive this.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her in a hoarse voice.

"Because, it's my fault, all of it. I wasn't a failure, you wouldn't have been created, and I wouldn't have had to fight you, and I wouldn't have asked you to join the flock, and I wouldn't have made the flock vote and they wouldn't have chosen you, making me feel rejected and then I wouldn't have flown off and been captured by The School, and I wouldn't have been tortured. Then I wouldn't have joined the Volturi, and I wouldn't be a killer, and I wouldn't have caused Leah pain, and everyone stress. Then she wouldn't be my Luthrana, and wouldn't have been captured, and wouldn't have gone mad, and had all that pain, though her madness and pain is more likely your fault, I mean you did choose to save yourself rather than stay with us, you traitorous backstabbing witch!" Max snarled.

"I'm…" I stuttered, because she thought she was to blame, then I thought back to when we were at the Cullens.

_"I'm sorry," I whispered, and she just laughed not in a mean way though._

_"It's not your fault Maya, so far you aren't to blame for anything. It's not your fault you were created to replace me, like it's not Angel's fault she can read minds, though she does push it." She said and we both laughed._

"But you said it wasn't my fault, back at the Cullens," I stuttered and she laughed, a harsh mean laugh.

"That was when I thought you were a decent person," she snarled, "Now, goodbye Maya," she said and before I could protest, plea to her better nature, she had snapped my neck, I was dead.

**Leah's POV**

I looked at them, Sam was curled up and screaming in agony, the others were doing similar things, though Fang didn't make a sound, he only cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Darkness," I whispered, looking at all their faces, twisted in pain, "I thought you said you got rid of pain," I said.

"Oh Leah! Don't you remember what these people did to you, they left you, they didn't try to get you back. Remember what Sam did to you, how how hurt you, remember that pain," The darkness said, and I remembered.

"No," I murmured, the memories coming forward and flashing before my eyes, "No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" I screamed and then the darkness was around me, and me only.

I could see them, they all got up slowly, realising that I had stopped, and the darkness was only around me, that they were safe.

"NO!" I cried, before I fell to my knees, tears falling down my cheeks. "Please stop the pain, please stop the pain," I chanted in a quiet voice.

"Leah, pain makes you stronger," the darkness whispered.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE STRONG! I WANT TO BE HAPPY!" I screamed and then the darkness was gone, and there was light, streaming in through the windows.

Everyone stared at me, wondering what I had done, and what I would do.

"Leah," Sam said softly, and I slowly got up, and backed myself up against the wall, "We're so sorry," he said.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, looked up at him, and smiled, "I forgive you," I said, and then Seth ran towards me and smothered me into a hug, and I hugged him back.

Everyone came and joined in the hug, even Iggy and Gazzy, though Fang stayed by the wall, though he smiled slightly.

"Oh God!" I said, and everyone let go of my and took a step back, "Max!" I cried, I'd left her, she was going after Maya, and she was going to kill her. I'll admit she deserved it, but Max would never forgive herself if she did.

"It's okay Leah, the Cullens went to the Volturi, they're going to get Max back," Seth said, smiling up at me.

"But she's not there," I said calmly.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

"She went out, she went to kill Maya," I said sadly.

"What! Isn't Maya a member of the Volturi, at The School she betrayed us, joining Jeb so that she could be Max," I said, and my voice cracked because Maya's betrayal hurt, not because I liked her, because Max did.

"That bit "Gazzy started but stopped from a glare Fang.

"But Max doesn't kill," Iggy said.

"They broke her, they torture her and I heard her screams, echoing down the corridor, they even made me watch while they" but I stopped because the memories we too much. Seth put a reassuring arm around my shoulder, and I glanced at him thankfully.

"We should go after her," Sam said thought fully.

"No, we need to go after her," I said.

**Ella's POV**

We'd been driving for hours, not stopping because we were going to get Max, and we were going to make her better, no matter what it took. The Cullens may think that she could join their family, and the flock may think she'll re-join them, but we will always be her true family, because we are flesh and blood.

"How much longer?" I asked Carlisle.

"Not much more, we're nearly there," he replied, I and relaxed back into my seat in the back with Mum. I could tell Mum was nervous, so was I, we hadn't seen Max in ages, the last time we heard from her was when we got a letter from Aro, from the Volturi, well, it wasn't from her, more about her, I remember that day.

_"Mum!" I called up the stairs, "There's a letter for you!"_

_Mum walked down the stairs, eyeing the letter in my hands, it was quite different, with an old envelope and a red seal closing it. Mum took the letter, broke the seal, and opened the letter. Her expression turned from her usual blank face, to one of relief and somewhat happiness._

_"What is it mum?" I asked her, and she handed me the letter._

**_Dear Ms Martinez,_**

**_This letter is about your daughter, Maximum Ride._**

**_Recently I found her; being sold by a company I'm sure you're aware of, The School. I couldn't bear to see a human girl, being locked up in a cage, and so I bought her and took her to my home and my family. _**

**_So now she is like a daughter to me, with her 'brothers' and 'sisters' in our family of the Volturi. Do not fret, we have accepted her, wings and all, and she is a favourite in the household._**

**_I just thought, as her birth mother you deserved to know where she was, but unfortunately I cannot give Maximum back to you, but I can assure you of her safety._**

**_Aro Volturi._**

_I looked at Mum, and smiled._

_"She's safe," I said, and mum nodded, we knew what the flock had done to her, and if she was happy with the Volturi, then we were happy._

_But we would always hate the flock._

My phone rang, bringing me out of my memory, it said it was Iggy.

"What?" I said.

"Ella, I'm so sorry," he started but I cut him off.

"One, I don't forgive you, two I'm busy right now, can we do this another time?" I said spitefully, and I heard Iggy sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Max isn't at the Volturi, Leah says she went after Maya," he said sadly.

"What?" I screamed.

"Tell Carlisle," he said.

"Carlisle!" I called, and he nodded, showing he had heard.

"Is Leah okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was mad, like crazy when she first came in, she was controlling darkness, and everyone freaked, well not me because I didn't notice any difference. But the darkness, it could talk, it was scary. Anyway, now she's okay, just worried about Max," he said.

"Good, got to go," I said and before I hung up Iggy started to speak.

"I love you Ella, whether you love me back or not," he said and I hung up.

**A/N YAY! Leah's back! NOOO! Maya's dead! It's a bit odd that I'm writing that when I decided that they should die… Geez, I'm so mean! **

**Peachee1: Leah did, but know she's all better. YAY! **

**Codekiki12: That's not too optimistic, that's a possibility and I won't tell you anything else. :)**

**16craftytigers: LEAH AND MAX ARE EPIC! I AGREE! Well, not everyone is going to die… I'll try update soon!**

**GUYS PLEASE! IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, FLOCK OF THE BAT, A BATMAN AND MAXIMUM RIDE CROSSOVER! I'VE JUST STARTED IT AND WILL KEEP UPDATING IT (AND I WILL KEEP ON UPDATING THIS ONE TOO! I LOVE THIS STORY TOO MUCH TO GIVE UP ON IT! I NEVER WILL GIVE UP ON IT!) JUST GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE, AND LOOK AT MY STORIES! THANKS :P**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Becney :P******


	20. Chapter 20

**Carlisle's POV**

I could tell that everyone wasn't as happy as before, since we found out that Max wasn't with the Volturi, Val and Ella seemed to sink into their seats, and Alice said she was going to try see what would happen in the future.

Suddenly, Ella's phone went off.

"What?" she said, I guess Iggy had phoned her.

"We decided that we would go after Max," he said.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked hopefully.

"Leah says she might have an idea, but she thinks we might get there too late," Iggy said.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Well, Max might have killed Maya," he said sadly.

"Max would never do that!" she shouted, "Just because you guys are monsters doesn't mean she is!"

"No, it's just last time we saw Max, when she was broken, she was all evil and she was like evil leader, 'I kill me own troops', which she did, and Leah says she's like that again," Iggy said, "And Ella please forgive-" Iggy started but Ella cut him off.

"I told you, I will _never _forgive you, and I mean it," Ella said harshly.

"But Ella-"Iggy protested.

"Goodbye," Ella said and she closed her phone, and sighed.

"You shouldn't be so hard on them," Bella said, and Ella glared at her.

"No Ella, they really regret what they did to Max," Edward said.

"I don't care if they regret it or not, they still hurt her, you don't let a murder out of jail because they truly regret their murder," she said, looking down.

"But Ella, anyone can tell, Iggy really loves you," Alice said.

"But how can I love a monster," Ella said quietly.

"Iggy isn't a monster," Jasper said.

"He's a pompous, idiotic fool but he isn't a monster," Emmett said, and Ella nodded.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Esme said softly.

"Thanks," Ella said, and Val patted her on the back, a motherly gesture.

"We're here," I said, and stopped the car, we all looked up to see the castle of the Volturi.

**Sam's POV**

I was happy; everyone was except Iggy who was looking sadly at the phone in his hand.

"Sam!" Leah called, and I turned to her, a smile on my face. "Can we start to plan, it's just Max is my Luthrana and I can't just sit around, it feels like I have to go help her," she said and she looked at me.

"I know the feeling," I said and she smiled, it seemed so good to see Leah smile; to see her happy, but when I looked in her eyes I could see concern in them, about Max, which was expected.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know she's with Maya, but that could be in The School, or in Itex's headquarters, or anywhere really," she said and looked sad.

"Hey, it's okay, but do you know what she'd do once she had killed Maya?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, but she said she might come and help me, so she might come here!" she said and her smile returned.

"Well then, that settles it, we're staying here," I said.

"Iggy! Gazzy!" I shouted and the boys came over to me, "I need you to create defences, we think Ride might be coming here, so anything that isn't harmful, knock out bombs," I said and the boys ran off to start building.

"Jared! Paul! Embry! Quil!" I shouted and they came over, "I want you to patrol the borders, make sure you warn us when Ride's coming," I said and they all nodded before running off.

"It's okay Leah, we're prepared," I said to her reassuringly.

"She won't get hurt will she?" Leah whispered.

"No Leah, no one will hurt her, never again, I promise you," I said.

**Chelsea's POV**

We were talking, Dylan, Marcus and I about the new powers Maximum had, and I found it rather extraordinary, now she was described as invincible by some.

Then Bianca walked in, quietly closing the doors behind her.

"What is it?" Marcus growled, he didn't like Bianca because of her poor spelling and grammar.

"Master, The Olympic Coven have come and request an audience with you," she said, bowing at our feet.

"Then them in," he said and Bianca opened the doors and the Cullen's walked.

"Marcus," Carlisle said.

"What can I do for you, Carlisle?" Marcus said coldly, he didn't look at them, he was treating them like they weren't worth his attention.

"What lovely manners you have," the youngest girl said, and I smelt her blood, she was human, I saw Marcus do it as well.

"Oh how lovely, you brought a human," he said, a smile playing on his lips, but another women pushed the girl behind her.

"Leave her alone," the woman said, and I smelt her too, another human.

"Oh how lucky we are, the Cullen's brought snacks," Dylan said.

"They are not snacks," Carlisle said firmly, but I ignored him.

"Mother and daughter," I said, smiling evilly.

"What delicious blood they have, I can't wait for a taste," Dylan said, sniffing the air, the humans flinched.

"Stop," Carlisle shouted.

"You have a lot of nerve, coming to our abode and ordering us about," Marcus said, "What did you come here for?" he asked, looking bored.

"We wish to discuss Maximum Ride," Carlisle said.

"Stay away from my sister!" I snarled at them and some of them seemed taken aback, the humans seemed to even take a step back.

"I would like for her to join our coven, as she cannot return to her family, being a vampire, and she has her luthrana in the pack that we have a truce with," he said, and we laughed.

"Leah is one of us now," Marcus said.

"No, Leah has returned to her pack," Edward said.

"You lie!" Dylan said.

"We're not lying!" Alice screamed.

"Prove it!" I shouted.

"I'll put her on the phone," the little human said, and she prodded her phone, punching in numbers.

"Hello, Iggy?" she said, and being a vampire, I could hear what Iggy said in response to her.

"Ella, are you alright?" he asked.

"Look can you put Leah on the phone?" she asked.

"Gazzy!" Iggy called, "Go get Leah, tell her Ella wants to talk to her!" Iggy shouted. "Here she is," he said.

"Thanks Iggy," she said and then there was Leah's voice.

"Hey Ella," she said.

"Hi Leah, we're at the Volturi and they think you're still part of their coven, we told them that your back with the pack, but they aren't believing us, so what do you have to say?" Ella asked, and she turned the phone so it was in our direction.

"I've gone back to the pack, the only reason I was with you was because I was mad, and you took advantage of me, you chained me up in the corner and treated me like a pet, you disgust me. So I'm not coming back, I'm going back to my pack," she said.

"But Leah! What about Max?" I exclaimed.

"We're getting Max back before you devils!" she said, and then she hung up. Ella closed the phone and smiled at us in triumph.

Dylan's mouth dropped, Marcus's smile was no more, and I felt angry, Leah had left us, no more nice Volturi.

"Guards!" Marcus shouted, and my previous colleagues and the new members ran to our side, "Find Maximum Ride, and bring her back!" he shouted.

"No Marcus! Max is better off in our coven!" Carlisle shouted over the pounding of feet.

"No! This is her home! We are her family!" I shouted at them, Max was like a sister to me, and I would not lose her, she was the only member of the Volturi family who treated me like I was important, I would not let anyone take her from me.

"You expect is to listen to you! After you killed our family! You killed Alec, and Jane, and Caius, and Aro and you think we will listen to you!" Dylan shouted.

"I am sorry, but you were attacking us-"Carlisle started.

"No! We had eye witnesses, and they all said that you ran at our family! You started the fight!" I cried.

"You insulted us!" Rosalie shouted.

"We did no such thing; no member of our family would ever do that! You try to lie to us but yet there is too many holes!" Marcus shouted.

"Aro killed so many in his selfish greed! Like your wife! His sister!" Emmett shouted, and everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Marcus said, seething with rage. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? ARE YOU ACCUSEING ARO OF KILLING HIS OWN SISTER? WHAT KIND OF MONSTER DO YOU THINK HE IS?" Marcus bellowed and there was silence.

"I'm sorry Marcus, but he did," Carlisle said softly.

"HOW DARE YOU! TO SAY THAT!" Marcus shouted, his fists were clenched in rage, and his face was red from shouting.

"YOU ACCUSE US OF KILLING OUR OWN? THE NERVE YOU HAVE CARLISLE!" Marcus shouted, Dylan put a restraining hand on his shoulder, and I stood up.

"You should leave, now, before you get you killed," I said, and Bianca quickly ushered them out of the room, but before they left I shouted;

"Maximum will be ours! You cannot take her from us!"

**Gazzy's POV**

"All ready!" Iggy and I shouted as we entered the house, smiled stretching across our faces.

"Good work, now-"Sam started but he was cut off.

"She's coming! She's coming!" Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil shouted together.

"Positions everyone!" Sam shouted and I stood next to Fang, excitement burning through me, we would see Max again, and then she would get better, just like Leah. I turned to look at Leah and I saw her face filled with worry.

"It'll be okay," I said to her, and she smiled at me.

Then suddenly, all the windows smashed and there was fire everywhere, coming in through the windows and spreading fast, everyone was panicking, screaming and running to get away from the fire. I felt Fang grab me and pull me backwards, pulling me away from the fire, to safety.

Then the door burst off its hinges, and there was a figure, they stood there blocking out the only escape.

It was Max, cold, evil Max, she wore a blank mask, showing no emotion as we panicked, but then Sam saw her.

"STOP!" he bellowed and everyone froze, he slowly walked forward to her, "Max, we don't want to hurt you," he said.

"Where's Leah?" she asked in a cold voice.

"I'm here," Leah said, and she stepped forward into Max's gaze.

"What happened?" she asked Leah, "They're supposed to be dead."

"I know, but then I realised, Max I'd gone mad, I had created the darkness as a friend to share my pain, but I stopped it, I destroyed it." Leah said.

"Why? Your madness, the darkness it all made you stronger?" Max asked.

"Because I want to be happy, and you don't have to be strong to be happy," Leah said and she smiled at Max.

"I thought," Max said, but her voice broke, "It doesn't matter, I knew you were a fake," and Leah looked as if she had just been slapped, "Go join the traitors, they're who you really care about!" Max shouted.

"No Max-" Leah started.

"You were just playing me along, weren't you? Funny to see how I felt to have someone at my side? Was it funny to see how I felt when I thought someone cared?" she screamed, and Leah had tears in her eyes.

"No, oh Max I-"Leah was cut off again.

"I don't want to hear your drivel, your lies, you're just another traitor," she said and then lightening flashed outside, the sky was full or clouds, it was a storm, and I wondered if it was Max doing this.

"Max, please calm down," Sam begged.

"I'm going to destroy all of you, every last traitor!" Max shouted.

**A/N Wow! I liked writing that one! WOW! Its 2018 words, that's a long one! **

**Codekiki12: Firstly thanks for reading my other story and reviewing! I can see you're not optimistic :P, it should have been easier to save Max, but Mwahahaha I have made it tricky.**

**AwsomeWierdo: Thanks! If I said I agree then I'd be really vain. Thanks!**

**16craftytigers: Wooooo! I was debating whether everyone should die, but then I thought it wouldn't be as good, I feel sorry for Maya, she was selfish though, she learnt a lesson, but that sounds mean.**

**Maximumride062000: Thanks! I'll try write some more soon!**

**THANKS:**

**Randomobsession123**

**AwsomeWiedo**

**Silver Winged One**

**Madiganskipper**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Leah's POV**

I looked at Max, and felt my heart break into tiny little pieces, she thought I'd betrayed her, she thought everyone hated her, but yet she was only surrounded by love.

She stood there, at the only exit, about to strike us down one by one with her amazing powers. Even though she was attacking us she was still my luthrana I couldn't come to hate her, my heart was telling me to join her, to help her in any way that I can, but my head was telling me that if I stayed where I was then she would get better.

I was hoping, with all my heart, that Maya was still out there, doing whatever a traitorous back stabber may do, because I knew that even if no one else cared, Max wouldn't be the same if she had killed someone.

Max looked like an all powerful god standing there, her air was whipping around her face, her clothes were flapping at her sides due to the incredible wind she was producing. Some people might say she looked like hell itself, but to me she would always be an angel.

I looked closer at her face, to see tears streaming face, and her eyes, they looked so sad and so lonely that I felt my heart break all over again.

Sam promised, he said she would feel no pain, but he lied. She was hurting now, more than ever, and he had promised me. He said no one would hurt her again, whether that included me, I'm not sure.

"Max!" I shouted, "Please! Don't do this!"

But the suddenly it was as if the wind was raging, running around the house, it lived along side the fire, helping one another. Then wind was so powerful that everyone was pushed to the ground. I heard Gazzy cry out, and I saw he had landed on a pile of glass, from one of the many broken window.

Max stared at him, she just stared, she didn't blink, she just looked at him, and when I looked into her eyes, it was like she was having a battle with herself.

Then I turned back to Gazzy, who was now looking at his bleeding stomach, that was slashed, and cut open. His eyes started to water, and then tears fell down his cheeks, he looked so sad.

Fang tried to get up and help him, but the winds knocked him down. He the tried to crawl to him, but then he'd have to crawl through fire, and if he got injured then he wouldn't be must use to Gazzy. I saw the pack, trying to see if they could get to him, but the were all surrounded by fire.

"Max!" Gazzy cried, "Please! Help me!" he cried as more tears streamed down his face, Max continued to look at him, as he screamed at her, as he begged her, she didn't move a muscle.

"Mum, please," he murmured, and I knew that he would soon be unconscious.

Then the wind stopped, and so did the fire, I looked around me to see the pack, and Iggy with confused faces, then Fang pointed behind me, to where Gazzy was. There Max was hugging him, and Gazzy was crying on her shoulder, her shirt soon became wet and yet she didn't move, neither did anyone else.

Then Sam stood up, and slowly walked over to where Gazzy and Max were.

"Are you okay?" he asked Gazzy, and Gazzy pulled away showing his completely healed stomach, there wasn't a scratch there. I heard others gasp in surprise, and I saw Gazzy looked at Max in admiration, then he hugged her again, and she hugged back.

Everyone stood up slowly, and I slowly walked over to Max, Gazzy and Sam.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"The Cullen's went to the Volturi, with Angel, Nudge, Dr.M and Ella," Sam said.

"What?" Max said.

"Yes, I found Dr.M and Ella at Charlie's house, it seems they were good friends and Charlie had said that the Cullens had a girl that fitted your description, so they came to see if it was you." Sam said and Max smiled weakly. "Max, may I ask if you healed Gazzy?" Sam said.

"Yes, I did, it was one of my new powers I got," Max said.

"You got even more?" Sam said startled.

"Yes, but I didn't show you all of mine in the first place, so to you most of them are new," Max said off handedly.

"You are a very powerful vampire," Seth said in admiration.

"Yeah, so you don't want to get on the wrong side of me," she said, and Seth looked scared, "Now, I need to return to the Volturi," she said, "Leah it is up to you if you come back or not,"

"What?" Sam shouted.

"You can't be serious!" Seth exclaimed.

"No!" Fang bellowed.

"What the hell Max?" Iggy yelped.

There was similar outbursts from everyone else, but Max silenced them with a small hand movement.

"I am Maximum Ride Volturi, I must return to my coven, and it is not your decision to what I do," she said calmly, then she turned to me, "And it is up to you Leah, whether you return with me, whether that is to leave, or if it is to stay, you must go anyway," she said, and I stood there undecided.

"Max, you can't leave!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Leah, don't go!" Seth begged.

"Please, both of you, this is your home," Sam pleaded.

"Please Max," Fang said softly.

"Leah, you're a key member of the pack!" Jared yelled.

There was lots of other pleas, but I realised that Max was right, it was only fair for me to go to the Volturi, and tell them my decision.

"I'm going to the Volturi, to tell them my decision," I said, and I looked at Max who nodded in agreement.

"Nothing you can say will change our minds," Max said firmly.

"Max," Gazzy said quietly, "You're like a mother to me, please don't leave me," he begged.

"I'm sorry Gazzy, but I'm not a good mum," she said sadly.

"No! You're the best!" he said, and Max bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Gazzy, out there is your real parents, who lost a little boy, they may have put up a fight, or they may have given you over willingly, it doesn't matter, because you have a family out there Gazzy. A real family, and yeah, the flock is a family too, but if The School had never taken you then that would be the life you would have been living, so you should go find it, with Angel, you should go find you life my little trooper, because there is a mum or dad out there who's missing two little kids," Max said and she stood up and gestured for me to follow her out of the room.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked Max.

"Well there is many ways, I could fly there, carrying you, you could phase and run there and I would run beside you, we could find a car, we could do many things, but I need to know what you're going to say," Max replied.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You see Leah, I want to know if you're staying with your pack, or the Volturi or neither," she said.

"I'm going where ever you're going," I said to her, and she smiled at the ground, "Max, I didn't betray you, I just thought that the Volturi were using us, they made us into monsters, and I thought that you were better off, with whoever you think," I said.

"I forgive you," she said and pulled me into a hug.

**Ella's POV**

We were walking swiftly out of the Volturi's castle, and then Iggy decided to ring me.

"What?" I said harshly, but I didn't care, he had hurt my sister, though I suppose the Cullen's have convinced me to forgive him, but he won't know that.

"Ella, we just got Max back," he said gleefully.

"Really?" I squealed.

"Well, almost," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him sternly.

"She came, she destroyed the house, Gazzy got hurt, cried out for her, she stopped, she healed him, she walked out with Leah, they said they were going to the Volturi, and we don't know if they are returning or if they are resigning." he said.

"Thanks for the summary Iggy," I said, "So you think Max is back?" I asked.

"It all depends on what she says to the Volturi," he said, "But I hope she'll stay," he said softly.

"Iggy," I said quietly, "I forgive you," I said.

"Ella?" he said, "Do you really mean it?" he asked.

"Yes, but thank the Cullen's, they convinced me," I said.

"Oh Ella, if we weren't talking over the phone, then I'd have run up and hugged you by now!" he said and I laughed.

"See you later Iggy," I said, smiling and I ended the conversation.

"So Max and Leah are coming here?" Edward said, either he read my mind or he heard my conversation with Iggy, but I didn't mind, I was too busy having happy day dreams of seeing Iggy again.

"We need to go back to the Volturi castle," Carlisle said and everyone nodded.

We slowly, but surely made our way back up to the castle, no one talked, as everyone was busy thinking if Max would join them or not, I mean, I really want Max to come home and have a normal life, but the Cullen's want her to join them in their vampire life, and the flock want her to come back and be their leader/mother. I think the pack just want here to stick around, so that Leah will be happy, and so she'll stay with them.

"Oh it's you again," Bianca said as we walked into the office.

"We were wondering if Max and Leah had come here?" I asked.

"Surnames please," she said and she opened some notes.

"Miss Ride and Miss Clearwater," Carlisle said and Bianca flipped through some pages, I could tell she was just doing this to annoy us.

"They came through a while ago and are currently talking to the Volturi," she said.

"Can we wait out here for them to come back?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course," Bianca said and she pointed to some chairs, and we walked over to them and sat down.

"Bianca! Could you please show them the documents!" I recognised the voice to be Max, shouted to Bianca, and I was buzzing with curiosity and I looked around and saw that everyone else was too.

**Leah's POV**

I walked into the hall with Max, we were standing side by side.

"Max!" Chelsea squealed as she ran down the steps and hugged Max tightly, to my surprise Max returned the hug, and then Chelsea walked slowly back to her throne.

"Max, step away from Leah," Dylan said.

"What?" Max exclaimed.

"Leah is a filthy traitor she's withe flock and the Cullen's," Dylan said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving Leah, it's either the both of us, or neither of us," Max said.

"Max, you are ever so loyal, but can't you see that you're being betrayed?" Marcus said coldly.

"Answer my question, both of us or neither of us," Max said, her eyes cold and piercing, she glared at Marcus.

"Max, we would not be safe if we willingly house a traitor," Marcus said sadly, "But Max, I urge you to stay, you are like family to me," Marcus said.

"You chose neither of us, and so you will leave, you and Dylan," Max said and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Marcus inquired.

"Aro's word Marcus, you never looked at his will, he didn't leave you in charge, he left me," Max said.

"You're making this up," Marcus declared.

"Bianca! Could you please show them the documents!" Max shouted behind her, and Bianca hesitantly walked forward, in her hand was a document.

"Chelsea, if you would be kind enough to read it out," Max said and Chelsea took the paper.

"I, Aro Volturi, say that my processor shall be Maximum Ride Volturi," Chelsea shakily read.

"You forced him to do so!" Marcus screamed.

"I never did and there is no proof of you claim and so you must leave Marcus, you are no longer a member of the Volturi, the same goes to you Dylan," Max said coldly.

"What did I do?" Dylan asked, with a bewildered look on his face.

"Dylan, are you saying you deny lying to Aro? You told him I had had a vision of us winning the battle that took his life, and you told him we win it, and yet I had not had such a vision," Max said, with a thoughtful voice.

"I...I..." Dylan stuttered.

"You lied to Aro!" Chelsea shouted, she pointed a finger at Dylan, "And you! You said that you said Aro would be a better choice, when you just wanted him to die! You're both monsters!" Chelsea cried and she stood up and ran to Max's side.

"So Marcus, Dylan, are you going to leave, or must I call upon the Volturi guard?" Max asked.

**A/N HEY GUYS! WOW! Another 2000 word chappie!**

**HELP ME! SHOULD I CONTINUE IT OR JUST DO AN EPILOGUE? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**16craftytigers: If Leah had been able to reach Max in the luthrana way then it would have been too easy! :P But I think the motherly way with Gazzy was good, was it?**

**Peachee1: Yeah! Max was rather crazt but now she's better!**

**AwsomeWeirdo: lol, but Max didn't kill the flock! YAY!**

**THANKS EVERYONE! **

**PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION!**

**Becney :P**


	22. Epilogue

**Ella's POV**

I watched as the thick oak doors opened, and Dylan and Marcus walked out, their faces red with rage, and the walked out as if they were extremely embarrassed. It made me wonder what had happened in the hall, and what Max had said, but I didn't have to wait long for an explanation.

Max walked in, with Chelsea and Leah at her heels, Bianca walked hesitantly at her side, with a pile of papers in her hand.

"Max!" I shouted and ran to hug her, and thankfully she hugged me back.

"Hello Ella, it's good to see you," she said.

"Max!" everyone shouted, as they were sure that she was back to normal, they all came forward and joined in the hug.

"What happened Max?" Carlisle asked as everyone pulled away from the hug.

"Well, Marcus was never legally the leader of the Volturi, Aro didn't say it in his will," Max said.

"Then what did he say?" Rosalie asked, Chelsea and Leah smiled, and Max smirked.

"You're looking at your new leader of the Volturi," Max said, and everyone started to smile, "I'm going to make a lot of changes, the Volturi are going to be a force for good!" she said and everyone laughed.

"So, are you staying here then?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm looking for some new members, as we're needing a few more, so Ella, will you join?" she asked, and I gasped.

"You want me to join?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Oh course!" Max said and she smiled again, I turned around to look at Mum, her expression was unclear.

"Mum?" I said, and all eyes turned to her.

"It's up to you Ella, it's your life, and don't make your decision because of me, do it because of what you want to do," Mum said.

"Then I'd love to join," I squealed and hugged Max again and she twirled me round.

"Max, if you don't mind me asking, what changes are you going to make to the Volturi?" Esme asked.

"Well, firstly I'm going to get a representative of every species to join, hybrid, werewolf, vampire, human and anyone else I find because vampires affect them all," she said thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea, I see it working," Alice said and everyone turned to her, Max was grinning.

"Alice! You never told us you had a vision!" Jasper said.

"No one asked! And I only got it while we were waiting," Alice said, and Jasper smiled and then pulled her into a kiss.

"Guys! This is a waiting room!" Leah said, and this set everyone off, everyone was laughing and Jasper looked embarrassed, but Alice just look gleeful.

"Though I want to see you guys all the time, like everyday, so I prepose a truce, between the Olympic coven and the Volturi," Max said to Carlisle.

"I agree," he said and they shook hands.

"I would come back, but there's a lot of work to do here, can you tell the rest of the flock what happened, and tell them I'm sorry, but I forgive them and I want to see them all the time," Max said.

"Really Max?" Angel said.

"You forgive us?" Nudge asked.

"Yes I do," Max said.

"MAX!" they screamed and they hugged Max tightly, while she laughed.

"I love you Max I'm sorry," Angel said as she pulled back.

"Max, I love you so so so so so much that I can't believe it, I was like wow! I love max that much? And I am so so so so so grateful for your forgiveness, I will like be you servant forever and like scrub your floors and-" but Angel covered her mouth with her hand.

"I forgive you guys, and you don't need to do anything Nudge okay?" Max said and Nudge nodded, a smile breaking out on to her face so big that I thought her face might rip, not that that's a nice thought.

"Now you guys better go, I can teleport you if you want?" Max said.

"Teleport?" everyone exclaimed.

"Yep," Max said, popping the 'p', "One of my new powers, so do you?" she asked and everyone nodded enthusically.

"Ella, you stay here and get to know Leah and Chelsea, be nice to her guys, then go to the house keeper and tell her to buy as much white paint as she can carry, and you guys get loads to, we're redecorating!" Max saids with a smile, "Now everyone, hold hands to I can teleport everyone all at once,"

max commanded and everyone did what she said, and then they all disappeared.

**Sam's POV**

We were all seated in the living room, scattered around the room, some on the chairs and others on the floor, or some standing.

Then suddenly the Cullen's, and Dr.M, and Nudge and Angel appeared in front of me, with Max.

"Guys, I'm going to go now, but I will see you all soon, these guys are going to explain," Max said, she smiled at all of us, "And thank you, all of you, for everything," she said before she disappeared.

"Well, you better start explaining," I said.

**A/N HEY GUYS! THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! (YAY!) I'M GOING TO START WRITING THE FIRST CHAPPIE NOW!**

**Peachee1: I will continue the story in the sequel that I WILL POST SOON!**

**16craftytigers: I thought so! Good to know you agree!**

**AwsomeWierdo: That's what I'm going to do.**

**Codekiki12: I'm epiloging it not because I've run out of ideas, but because the next part of the story is different. **

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**THE SEQUEL WILL BE CALLED MAXIMUM RIDE VOLTURI!**

**Becney :P**


End file.
